Harry Potter and the Sorcery Tower
by Lord Razgriz
Summary: AU!After the events of the DOM,Harry is back at Privet Drive 4 for the summer mourning Sirius loss and thinking about its future.But unknow to him,the summer holds many surprises for him and his friends.A new order,heritages,new magics and a new school!
1. Prelude

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All the other original character and the plotline were created by me, but if you like to use any of them feel free to do so, just remember to say were it come originally from.

**AUTHOR NOTES:** After many edits and chats with some other author I finally decided to start posting my story, for now it is unbetaed because all the betas I got so far only wanted sneak-peaks at a new story, so I am still in the need of a beta anyone that wants to lend me a hand feel free to add my msn it is at my author page, or leave me a review saying so. As a matter of fact i know my english is really poor, the obviously reason is that english is not my first language. Anyhow let the show begin!

PRELUDE

1000 years ago...

In the top of a hill situated in the center of a kingdom today forgotten and lost by the humanity, a man completely occult by its clothes look at the stars. Its face is completely occults by its hood, being that its eyes are the only visible characteristics, eyes that do not possess a natural color and pupils of an uncommon format, eyes with a silver-plated tone and pupils with the format of cracks.

POP

"You are late, human." say the occult man for the person that appeared out of nothing.

"I am a wizard, and wizards never are late nor are early, but they arrive at the accurate moment..." and then opening a great smile he finalized "...different of yours that always arrive early."

The occult man turns and looks at the '_wizard'_, that with its black hair and its deep and sparkling blue eyes it would not be considered nothing beyond a simple peasant with good appearance, perhaps the sword of noble appearance that it has in its waist comes to be the reason of it to pass a certain fear and an appearance of royalty, but with one more careful look can be noticed the aura of power and force that surrounds this man.

"Tell me wizard, why should I not kill you in this accurate instant and thus save me of such pathetic commentaries?" The occult man asks placing its hand on the handle of a until then hidden sword.

"Perhaps because such pathetic commentaries are what you search, or perhaps because you need that I make something for you" the wizard answered with a smile.

"Indeed correct wizard, I need that you make something for me, that is, if you will have the desire to help me obviously." And with this the man removes its hood, thus showing its face and its golden hair, a face that looked like a marble sculpture of a great king of ancient times.

"I learned with my years of life to not make promises before knowing of what they treat" spoke the wizard.

"My last living son died some hours ago..." and with this the expression that before was one of wisdom changed to one of deep sadness.

"I am sorry King Dranglat, I really dint had knowledge about that. But what the death of your son has to do with the task you need me to do?" and with this it closed the eyes to try to remember when had been the last time he had seen the noble warrior prince.

"No. You do not need to fell sorry I already waited that this tragic day would arrive. And the death of my son is the true reason of what I ma about to ask you." And with this he returned to look at the stars "I... I... I want you to do something that I am not capable of doing, and nobody beyond us must know."

"And what would be that?" The wizard with a curiosity tone asked.

"Did you already hear about the gift of reincarnation of my people?" Asked dranglat looking to the man at is front. With a wave of confirmation it continued "All those of my people who one day dies, reborn as human until they reach their tenth fifth year of life when they reach that age they become again what they were in the last life and receive all its old memories and powers. Then what I am asking is that you bind to this plane the soul of all those of my people that had died in the last ten years." with this he kneel and caught a flower of the soil, an solitary violet "My older daughter loved this kind of flower, always when I saw her, she had many flowers like this at her long hair."

Dranglat then rose with the flower in its hand and turned is back at the wizard, in the same instant he recoated is hood, but not before the wizard saw a simple and solitary tear fall from its face.

"I understand what you are asking, and will be happy in doing this for you noble friend, but I do not understand the reason of you to having said that their souls binded to this 'plane', could you clarify my mind" the wizard with a certain seriousness asked.

"I said such thing for the reason that all my people are abandoning this plane, this dimension, this world. To go for another one where we intend to restart our kingdoms and lives after this tragic war, I hope that you understand that it would be very painful for my people to keep living in a place that brings them so many good and so many horrible memories at the same time..." and then breathing deeply and looking at the flower in its hand he continued "... we want to go for a place where we can create new good memories and also to remember with honor those that stayed here so to not commit the same errors of the past"

"And the spell that I will do to bind the dead souls will serve for what?"

"So that when we go to another dimension their souls does not come with us, but stay here." answered Dranglat while this he started to walk for the end of the hill.

"Can I know why of this?"

"Because in a distant future it will be necessary that somebody of my people looks for this world and these souls that will be imprisoned here they will be the responsible ones for such task."

"You know that this will make yours children to be also imprisoned here, do you have conscience of this?" the wizard with a sadness tone asked.

"Yes I have. And is for that reason that I am asking for you to do that, good bye good friend I will miss your foolish commentaries." and with this he jumped of the hill and opened its long wings occult till now and leaved, never more to be seen by mortal eyes in this world.

"May it be this then, I hope that such souls help to protect this world in an uncertain future." and with a POP her disappeared of that place, a place that he would never ever set is feet again.

--

In the entrance of a castle a man hide in the shade of the trees, in its hands was a book. The man quickly hides the book in its vestments, soon as de does that a high POP finishes the silence it where he was.

"Returned so early" the man asked leaving the shades of the trees.

"Hello good friend and yes I a, already back, because we have to prepare ourselves for an arduous ritual that cannot wait." answered the man that had just appeared.

At the gate of entrance to the lands of the castle a woman of cloths and eyes blue observed both the men while she moved her long dark brown hair, one of them with its red cloths, its black hair and its blue eyes spoke gladly about its travel and the result of it, the other with its green vestments, its black hair and its clear green eyes only listened with attention everything that was being said while he passed the hand in its long black beard.

"And what type of ritual if that kind friend?" asked the woman who had only listened to the final part of their conversation.

"Yes I am also curious to know what type of ritual you consider 'arduous' for us" the man of green vestments asked whit a certain malice in its eyes, something that passed unobserved by the two next to him.

"It deals with a highly complex ritual that as far as I know was never attempted before. And before you ask the intention this to me, it's to bind the soul of all the Drangni that died in last the ten years to our world." the man of red cloths answered with certain sadness.

"But what doe have to gain by doing such thing?" the woman in blue vestments asked perplexed.

"We will gain an aid that will be very useful in the future, therefore all living Drangni are going for another dimension, and therefore these last souls represent the last Drangni to remain here. Now stop questioning me and lets go prepare ourselves for such task." and with this he left for the castle being followed by the frightened woman and leaving behind a smiling man in green vestments.

Once he saw is 'friends' entering the castle he spoke in a voice whit a completely different tone of that it had just used.

"The cursed Drangni are leaving. Fools must believe that the war is finished, but then and my other opposing enemies don't know that the war just only started." And with this he removed of its pocket a parchment piece and a feather of another one and quickly wrote a message in the parchment that he rolled and taped with its wand sealing up it with the stamp of its family, a skull with a snake leaving the mouth and delivered the message to a owl that if found resting in a tree behind of it saying to it "You know who to deliver." and with this the owl left flying.

Removing again the book of one of the private pockets of its vestments he thought "Soon they all of then will knee at my feet and I will eradicate this world of all the impure."

But he stopped to open the book in the instant that he listened to a sound coming from inside of the forest to its side. In the following instant a young man left the forest is vestments were torn and is face was dirty whit blood, the young fell to the feet of the man who looked at it with curiosity.

"Please, I need help I need to come back to the castle and to tell then that the danger is not yet finished..." and stopping to breath the young man seated in the soil of the road and continued "... there is a group of students that apparent to be part of a great group of evil wizards that intends to kill all those that are not pure-blood wizards." and with this the young started to raise.

"Do you know if they have some kind of leader" the man asked to the young.

"I do not know much thing I ended seeing a meeting of them and once they saw me they had attacked me with spells that I never saw before, probably had to be dark spells." Said the young intently looking at for the man at is front. Then the expression of the young man became one of astonishment when the man pointed is wand at is direction.

'_Silencio'_ said the man and the young tried to cry out, but its voice did not leave its lungs, when he tried to point its wand at the man he saw that he had been faster and hit him whit another spell that made he fall inside of the forest and its wand to fly to the hand of the man who now laughed openly.

"I was needing a little of diversion, lets see how much time you will last. " and with this it followed the young man to inside the forest while he murmured to itself "I will take care of that foolish ritual later" and with this he started its sick form of diversion. At that instant Harry woke up sweated and ran to the bathroom where he vomited.


	2. Chapter 1 Rough Times

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All the other original character and the plotline were created by me, but if you like to use any of them feel free to do so, just remember to say were it come originally from. 

**AUTHOR NOTES:** Since this is my first story I decided to post together the prelude and the first chapter so that you might have a better idea about the story, don't panicky at the length of these, because all the other chapter are around 10k+ words and on climax chapters it can get to 25k+ words. Well I know that it is full of misspellings and bad grammar but as said before I am still on the look for a beta. The next chapter should be on at the worst of the worst at the end of the month. Till next time my beloved readers!

Chapter 01

Rough Times

Harry potter, an apparently a common boy of almost sixteen years of life, but like they say, 'the appearances are deceptive', because Harry is a boy not even a little common. Harry lost is parents when he still was just a baby and in the same incident where its parents had died he received a scar in form o a lightning in its forehead, more necessarily above of its right eye, this was when he started to live with its last know living family, that come to be the Dursley family that in its turn is composed by the sister of is mother (Petunia Dursley), the husband of this (Vernon Dursley) and the son of then (Dudley Dursley), but it was not that fact that made Harry an uncommon boy.

Growing in a house where all hated and mistreated him without apparent reason, a house where Harry passed most of its time or making the tasks of the house or at is room, the cupboard below the stairs. In the school he dint had any friend, because all knew that Dudley did not like Harry and that any one that associated whit him would suffer the persecution from the group of Dudley, that at is turn bigger hobby was to mistreat Harry the maximum possible, but those are not the reasons that make Harry to be so uncommon.

The reason of Harry abnormality has as base some facts that occurred at is infancy, that were the fact that strange things occurred when Harry was under strong emotions, but the main fact occurred when Harry reached eleven years of age. Harry received a strange letter, but that letter was taken by is uncle and its contents never told to Harry, in one despaired attempt to escape of the letters that were ordered for Harry every day, and each day at greater number, Harry and Dursley had moved to an old house in the coast of the sea, back in the instant where he completed eleven years a gigantic man appeared and told him the true past of is parents, that Harry was a wizard and that the letter sent to him was from the school of magic of Hogwarts that he would come to frequent. After the initial confusion Harry discovered that Hagrid, the man who had brought such news, was the keeper of the keys and hunter of the school and also an old friend of its parents.

At the moment where Harry started to be part of the world of the magic its life took a completely route of the one he waited for, either discovering the wealth left to him at the wizard money form, making great friends in the school and living a series of adventures, being these defeating evil wizards, killing gigantic snakes, saving innocent people (and magical animals), participating of a tournament between wizard students of the main schools from Europe, seeing the rebirth of the murder of its parents, fighting dementors and finally falling in an trap of its worse enemy, Lord Voldemort, that in turn finished culminating with the death of its godfather. Soon after such loss was revealed to Harry the prophecy that said Harry would have to kill Lord Voldemort or die trying so.

So many experiences had left in Harry deep marks, that do not come to be the scars in its body, nor the ones he has in its soul or heart, but at the form of horrible nightmares that serve to remember Harry of the horrors that had occurred at is past, nightmares hardly forgotten that they keep returning to torment is sleep.

But at this morning and at the night since he has arrived at house for the summer vacation, the dream that Harry has been having it's a very strange one, because this at is turn, does not make the scar in its forehead to burn as if it was in fire, because it is not a nightmare sent by Voldemort, much less a vision of its actions. But is strange by the factor to occur with certain frequency, but everything has its good side, because at least Harry does not wake up all sweating or passing badly, that is, till now.

In the start the dream showed only two men talking, but it was not possible to listen what they spoke much less to see with clearness those mans. But with each nights the dream started to be clearer and also longer, at this last time Harry could understand with perfection everything that was spoken and at the end of the conversation the dream had come to another place, that in turn come to be in the road that leads to apparently gigantic castle of familiar appearance, but impossible of being seen with clarity. In such place occurs a new conversation between two men and a woman, being that one of the men was part of the other conversation that happened previously. At the end of the conversation the woman and man from before go to the castle, but they leave behind the other man who suddenly change completely is behavior, after this the dream finishes with such man torturing till death a young man.

The torture that such youngster suffered was the reason of Harry to wake up passing badly, a torture who in the opinion of Harry makes Voldemort to seem a fearful boy, because he generally tortures its victims with the unforgivable cruciatus and finally kill then with the spell of death 'avada kadavra'. The man of Harry dream must have tortured the poor youngster with an enormous variety of spells, curing the youngster so that he did not die only to be able to continue having fun and after he got tired of hi he killed him whit a even more cruel form, that in turn makes Harry to be nauseated by only thinking about it.

Even being only ten days at the house of the Dursley at the Number Four, Privet Drive. And although its constant contact with its friends and the members of the order, he already started to feel lack to be in the magical world in integral time, but another side Harry was happy for being able to be having some time alone, because he had things that he needed to deal. In first place to be able to finally put aside is distresses with relation to the prophecy and finally to start to deal with the enormous emptiness that was at is heart, an old empty spot that once belonged to is godfather, Sirius Black. And this was the worse task that he had to accomplish, at least at is point of view, because Harry believed that even being in the middle of a multitude he would feel alone and currently there was nothing that he could do to finish that solitude.

The strange dream was the only moment where Harry forgot everything else, initially he did not say anything about the dream for nobody, after all it did not have any apparent relation with Voldemort and it did not made its scar to burn, therefore it also was not an illusion sent for him. The outcome of the dream this time made Harry start to cogitate the possibility to tell about it to Prof. Dumbledore. Such thought passed through its mind at the instant where he washed its mouth to take off the smell and bad taste of its recent vomit.

"I hope that this has been the last time I have had this dream" thought Harry while he returned to its room.

After closing the door of its room Harry found incredible the fact that none of Dursley had awoken up for the discharge, but that was not a concern in the truth it was even a relief, because Harry was not with much will to be giving explanations on what he made waked up in the middle of the night. But putting that at the side of is mind, Harry looked at Hedwing bird cage, because he would not wait not even one more instant to tell about the dream to Dumbledore, but he notices two problems in its plan. First that Hedwing was not in the bird cage being, therefore probably hunting. Second that it was 4:30 of the dawn and Dumbledore must be probably sleeping. After a little of thought Harry remembered that Hedwing would have to fly from the house of Dursley till Hogwarts and till she arrived there it would already be day and Dumbledore would be waked up. Therefore Harry decided to lie down in the bed to wait Hedwing to come back after some minutes of wait he fall sleep again.

------------------------------------

Harry opened its eyes, but he did not see the ceiling of its room. On the contrary of this he saw a great hall done of rock and illuminated by few torches, finally he noticed that he was not eve lying, but seated in a species of throne.

Suddenly a noise in the room called its attention, a man hooded and dressing a black mantle had entered the room. Approaching Harry he kneel and removes its masks that covered its face and then kissed the hem of Harry black robes, at this moment he noticed that he was using a long black vestment that had in the hem what seemed to be runes of silver-plated color. After kissing the hem of the robe the man put back its mask.

"Dou you called me, my lord?" the kneeled man asked while he looked down.

When Harry spoke it was not is voice that he listened, but the voice full of coldness and hatred, the voice of Voldemort.

"Yes I called you, because I want you to tell me how the mission I gave you to command is going"

The man seemed to shrink a little as he was hearing the words of its master and after some instants answered.

"They are going well despite the continuous bothering that Dumbledore has been causing, but I believe that in some brief time we will have finished to contact all, my lord"

Just that he finished to speak he raised its face and looked to the red eyes of its master as was waited that he did, so soon done this he started to feel its master invading its mind to certify the veracity of what he had just said.

Voldemort saw in the mind of its servant as the foolish followers of Dumbledore continued to try to create an alliance with the giants and other races, therefore what the man at is front had said was truth, but the emotions of it had accused fear and distrust that something was discovered, but what it could be? After penetrating even more deeply Voldemort discovered what it wanted and also more.

Voldemort raised and walked to a small table that had at the side of the throne and served itself in a goblet a stranger bluish liquid while he was doing this he asked.

"And the research about the information's that I asked how they are going?"

One more time the man seemed to shrink in front of the question of is master, but this time he only lowered its look down and did not answered.

Voldemort returned to its throne with the goblet in its hand, he had seen in the mind of him that the research had not discovered nothing and that they had depleted the available sources of research, but he wanted to hear that from the mouth of its servant.

Its thoughts had been interrupted once again when a group of people all dressed in the same way than the man at is front entered the hall, each one of them kneeled ahead of Voldemort, removed its masks from the face, kissed the hem of the robes of their master and put back its masks.

When all had made such thing Voldemort was waiting good news, because nobody entered at is chamber the only case when they did so was when they had some important thing to speak and for the size of the group it would have to be or a huge news involving to all of then, or then each one of them had the important news to give.

"I bring good and bad news, my lord" said to a man raising its face for its master waiting to be received by its look and the famous sensation of invasion of is mind, but it was not this that occurred, because just as its eyes had left the soil he could only see the lips of Voldemort saying "_Crucio_" and fell down in the soil and stayed twisting and crying out of pain till the spell had been lifted.

"Rise yourself, may your good news compensate the bad ones or then the pain that you just felt will not be nothing compared with the one you will happen to you" said Voldemort completely furious.

When listening the fury in the words of its master all, but a woman had withdrawn a little with fear to be punished, the man who had spoken recouped its air and started try to rise itself.

"The good news, my lord..." and then stopped to finish to rise himself looking at the eyes of its master "... it is that the mission that was passed o me with relation to the ministry ended correctly and thanks to this success we discovered that the information that you seek seems to exist in some place in the ministry, my lord..." and feeling the invasion of its mind becoming even more strong and the face of its master waiting for the worse part of it he continued "...t-the b-bad n-news is that the two families that I contacted have refused your offer, the Zabini said they prefer to keep themselves neutral and the Bulstrode that they do not believe that you are capable of defeating yours adversaries and in case you prove then are wrong they will rethink such decision, my lord"

And with this he bent down and waited for its punishment, but no one come on the contrary of this Voldemort spoke slowly and softly while he played with the goblet in its hand.

"You are now personally in charge to give continuity to the mission of the ministry and must make only this till I say to do the opposed of this, about the families I will personally take care of then myself. Now go and start the preparations for your mission and do not forget that failing is not an option."

When the man left the room Voldemort took a little more of its drink and said.

"Aldrath the hour for you to prove your value and loyalty to me, I want you to go after Limetor and to kill him" and after a fast thought came back to direct to the man who was rising "Thinking well kill not only him, but all its family and I do not want survivors. Go do that now and take another nine death eater's whit you"

"My Lord, if allow the question, why you want Limetor death, my lord" the man called Aldrath asked

"Because I could see in is mind what he intends to do, he is intending to ruin the mission that I gave him and surrender himself to the ministry and then tell then all my plans that he has knowledge as well as also passing the name of all those that serve me that he know. Poor fool thought that he could hide its plans from me Lord Voldemort" and with this he started to laugh crazily only stopping to indicate those that should follow Aldrath and then asking for the woman at its front to spoke.

"I am here to informing you that the Jupiter claws are in position and only awaiting your order and that your special plan was..."

But she was interrupted by a man who entered running and crying out in the room the man was holding its right arm -or what remained of it- part of its clothes were torn and burned. The man fell next to the throne and spoke with a weak and shaking voice.

"My Lord we do not know how, but Reyssa ran away from the magical cell where she was and in its escape killed two death eaters and wounded another three, my lord"

So soon he finished to say another man also a little wounded entered the room and fell at knees to the side of the one that had just finished speaking.

Just as him raised its head to speak can de could see clearly a red spurt hit the man to its side and making him to blow up in pieces.

"I WANT EVERYONE BEHIND HER, I DON NOT CARE WERE SHE IS OR WHO YOU WILL NEED TO KILL, BUT I WANT HER ALIVE OR DEAD AT MY FEET!!!" screamed Voldemort throwing the goblet that he was drinking in the remaining portions of the man that he had just finished to kill.

All the people there left running with exception two men that stayed there kneeled, one of them noticing the look of its master coming for its direction spoke quickly.

"My Lord could you say to me where are the dementors so that I can include then in the search, my lord?" he said this already dragging himself backwards.

"Forget the dementors and go make what I commanded, NOW" and with this the man left from there running.

The last man there arose and spoke looking down.

"Could I be excused from this to make more important things, because..." but was interrupted when Voldemort cried out "_CRUCIO_" and while this cried and twisted in the soil Voldemort got the wand the man had dropped and without lifting the spell started to kick the man and readied the other wand to launch another cruciatus curse at the man who suffered in the soil.

But at that instant Harry woke up in its room with a thundering "SPLASH".

------------------------------------

Dumbledore was at is office in Hogwarts reading some parchments that were spread in its table; normally Dumbledore would follow the example of its phoenix Fawkes and would go to sleep.

"But these are not normal times, we are in war against Voldemort and I have to read all these reports of the members of the order to be able to know what Voldemort and its servants are doing and only then I will be able to go to sleep" thought while he rubbed its eyes underneath of its eyeglasses.

Coming back to the reports he finished to read more two of them and then a strange creature entered flying by the window and settled in the table, she let fall a letter of its back and left flying by the window from where she entered.

Dumbledore do not needed to see the name in the letter to know who had send it, after all who in all the planet could have an animal long time considered to be extinct, but he decided to confirm its guess.

Looking the exterior of the letter he could only see written the phrase 'For the Director of Hogwarts'. Opening the letter and removing from inside of it a parchment, Dumbledore smiled when seeing the message contained in the parchment. With no doubt a message without any sense, because it seemed to be full of scribbles finely traced, but still those were only scribbles. Perhaps Dumbledore was one of the few people who would understand the scribble and would know that they are in the truth a language that had stopped being used in a lot of time, there were even less people that would understand it, to be more accurate, only twenty people being Dumbledore one of them.

After looking the message from beginning to the end he caught a blank parchment of one of its pockets and started to translate it for a language that everyone could understand, after some minutes he finished the translation of the message.

"_Dear Sir,_

_Inside of 1 day we will congregate, 2 days after such event we will start to prepare so that in 3 days after the beginning of the preparations we start to move ourselves, 4 days after such event we will finish to move ourselves._

_After the lost period secretly indicated in this letter, something lost and forgotten will be revealed, after such event you will have 5 days to find us and to speak with me, less 3 days that I will be busy with other commitments, leaving 2 days to with us speak, less 1 day that we will all be busy preparing ourselves to forever disappear._

_The available day will be after one day marked by a fact that only those that knows what to seek will see, this will be the day where we will wait for you. This will be your only chance to speak with me and therefore to arrive to an agreement. Choose well the day that with us you will to try to speak, because you will have only a chance. Not mattering that you come in the wrong day, you have only one possibility. Therefore thinks well before using it, but do not think too much or the chance will pass._

_In the Past S.L.A. Now A.N.N."_

And in back of the parchment were the date and the hour where it was written and send a date that as incredible it seemed was from that day and the hour of only some hours before.

"Really magnificent his message and still even more magnificent the creature who brought it, because it crossed an ocean in few hours"

Thought smiling Dumbledore and then he put the translation of the message in one of its pockets and came back toward the remaining reports, because although its fatigue he had to finish reading them till the next meeting of the order that was going to start inside of some hours.

"A Time-turner would be useful in a time like this"

-----------------------------------

Not so far from there a rat with a silver leg observed a strange creature, which had entered and left one of the windows of Hogwarts, go flying in an incredible speed to some place to the west.

After to decide to ignore the creature and to go the bars of Hogsmeade and see how thing were there, just as it started to direct to the village it felt a strong pain in its paw, even not having the dark mark at its animal form this did not hinder him feel the pain that it provoked when is master was calling to all those that serve it.

Quickly the rat turned in a small and fat man who with a "CRACK" disappeared.

-----------------------------------

Mundungus Fletcher believed to have been send for another night of guard of the boy Harry and was seated in a corner of the garden from the Dursley under the invisibility cloak that the order left with whoever was in guard, Dung, as friends called him, was writing down in a long parchment its recent "acquisitions" when Harry woke up to vomit in the bathroom -a fact that he dint even saw-.

It was only when Harry started to scream out that he took off is eyes of the parchment, after a fast check in the detectors of dark wizards and dark magic he left running for Arabella Figg house where he hoped to find aid, dark wizards he could try to take care, but nightmares or visions of what You-Know-Who was doing were out of his reach, such things he would leave for others if the case of an intervention was necessarily and apparently this was the case.

Arriving in front of the house he ran to the back part of the house where there was a door to the kitchen, there was the place where its reinforcement would have to be.

Only some nights after the full moon Remus Lupin seemed to have left hell, an impression that was given for the great bags under is eyes and its skin to be almost white. To be in deep sadness for the death of its better friend also did not help his appearance.

Remus was silently sipping his tea when the kitchen door opened alone and made he stand with his wand on hand.

"It's … Me" said without Mundungus breath taking out cloak and becoming then visible.

"Something happened with Harry?" asked Remus scared going to the living room where he verified the detectors and wards of the region, nothing.

"Yes and no. Nothing of attacks or presence of death eaters, but he's having one of those dreams or visions that Dumbledore told us, in little time the shouts will wake up all the street and this will not cause any good for him"

Remus noticed Mundungus silently catching some fruits of the table and hiding them in the cloak and decided to not say anything, had to help Harry and this somebody seemed to be him.

In the haste to leave the house and arrive at Harry, Remus stumbled at a bucket and ended falling, arising had an idea and took the bucket and came back to run in direction of the Dursley house, filling magically the bucket with water in the way.

After some minutes and some spells Remus was inside Harry room where all the Dursley were, but they seemed too much scared to do something for Harry. Once at the side of the bed hr ignored the shouts of Mr. Dursley "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU ENTER MY HOUSE I COMMAND YOU TO ANSWERS ME IMMEDIATELY" and turned the bucket in Harry causing one high "SPLASH" and waking him.

-----------------------------------

Harry woke up of its vision for what he considered a nightmare, Uncle Vernon was screaming with someone that was at the side of the bed with a bucket in hand.

"FOR YOU TO KNOW HOW TO WAKE UP THE BOY THIS MEANS THAT YOU ARE ONE OF THEM, I BET THAT IT MUST HAVE BEEN ONE THOSE WHO SEND US THAT FAKE INVITATION"

"Ah, was from there that came all this water" thought Harry looking at the water puddle that was is bed.

At that instant when he saw is sheets entangled in is body as if he had been twisting in them that he remembered the dream and how it finished with the man twisting in the ground.

Quickly arising itself with the thought to go to Mrs. Figg house and try to contact the order on what he had just saw, while he uncurled the sheets of is body, he gave one second look at the man on is side and with a alleviated sigh he noticed that it was Remus.

"Remus I just had a vision of him and…" Harry stopped and placed a hand on is scar that had suddenly started to hurt even more and moaning of pain he knew, Voldemort had killed that death eater.

"HOW IS THAT ONE OF YOUR KIND DARE TO ENTER WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION IN MY HOUSE. I AM CERTAIN THAT YOU MUST HAVE USED ONE THOSE TRICKS THAT YOU ABERRA…" Uncle Vernon kept opening and to closing is mouth during some seconds until he recognized horrified that is voice was not coming out.

"Be quiet Mr. Dursley that as soon as the problem will be solves I will go away and I ask for excuses for having invaded your house, but I only made this to make Harry stop screaming or he would wake up all the neighborhood…" and seeing the look of horror of Mrs. Dursley he continued "… or would you prefer that he waked up all the neighborhood and calls thus the curiosity yours neighbors"

The look of Petunia Dursley was one of pure horror, of Vernon Dursley one of terror mixed anger and of Dudley one of indifference, but at the signal of Remus wand pointing to him, he let go a shout and left running from the room and locked in his. Petunia decided to leave the situation for her husband and also left from there.

Vernon looked with fury at Remus and pointed with to his throat, after having the spell removed he said with all the calm that he could obtained.

"Do what you need to do and leave, if you need to take the boy whit you all right, if he will go and come back soon he knows were are the keys and if something of the house disappear or something strange happens whit it the boy will pay for that" and he left the room.

"Your summer is being always like this?" asked Remus trying to lighten the atmosphere e know if Harry was being mistreated.

"The talk whit the members of the order made them leave me alone, we have an agreement that they must ignore me and do the same with them, but I still need to do the chores of the house. It looks like he deducted is anger at you and the fact of the fake letter of last year dint help you much" answered Harry whit a smile.

"Now I understand their hostility whit me, but come you are going to Arabella's house to tell me about your vision"

After Harry dressed some more appropriated clothes to go out of the house and Remus dry is bed and

Harry pajamas-an old Dudley t-shirt that was torn-, they made their way to Mrs. Figg house being that Harry was taking whit him the house key a first-time fact of his life.

On the way none of then noticed a crow whit clear-blue eyes that was at the front of the Dursley house e stood watching both of them. Suddenly the crow fell from the tree and stayed moving on the ground during some instants until it raised flight and left there hurriedly.

-----------------------------------

The sun was starting to rise when Harry was going back to the Dursley house, when he had asked to Remus about the names said in is vision he refused to tell anything about that subject. Therefore the names Aldrath, Limetor and Reyssa were firmly burned at is memory, because he noticed that Remus wouldn't gave him any information, even after becoming a little pensive after hearing the name of the woman who had escaped from Voldemort. Harry opted to write Ron that knew many wizard family names, but gave up the idea when he remembered that is letters and the ones from is friends were being monitored.

But one thing Remus told him, that soon Harry could go visit the Weasley at the Burrow, even that it was for only a day, the day and the time were still being decided, but the most important was the opportunity to see is friends so soon, apparently Hermione also would be there. Now he only had to wait.

------------------------------------

He couldn't feel his body, but it looked like the feeling was slowly coming back, the fresh wind blowing against its face was helping him to return to conscience.

Wind? How he could be feeling wind at his face if he was inside a closed room and also deep buried in the earth, many levels bellow the surface, he must have gone crazy.

He opened the eyes calmly and slowly, to immediately after that close them, because the strong light was blinding him. Once again he opened the eyes and after getting used to the light he gave a fast look around.

"What the fucking shit is this?" he thought, he was lying on is back over the grass and far away he could see a mountain chain and around himself was a deep forest, apparently he was inside a clearing, deep inside the forest he could see a big tower whose top seemed to touch the clouds.

As soon he started to arise he noticed something that was just at is face and that had until then gone unnoticed. Looking closely he understood that had already saw a similar object as this one, but the one he had seen previously was entire and this one was completely in ruins. A bad sign, without a doubt a bad sign.

------------------------------------

Harry had just woke up and after changing clothes and taking a bath he made is way to the kitchen for breakfast, once ate the kitchen he remembered is talk whit Remus and about is visit to the Burrow.

"Uncle Vernon, I would like to tell you that I will pass Sunday visiting some of my friends, and would like to know if that will not be a problem"

"What did you said freak? By any chance are you trying to escape your chores? Go back to your room immediately and…" Uncle Vernon shouts were interrupted by the door-bell.

"I'm coming" shouted Harry and run to open the door, at last he was escaping is uncle rage.

So soon Harry opened the door he was face to face whit Alastor Moody, the retired Auror that was member of the order of the phoenix

"If you may excuse me Harry I need to trade some words whit your uncle" said Moody entering the house "Come whit me Mr. Dursley, we need to talk" said him once he got at the kitchens door.

"And who told you that I would have any business with the likes of you?" said enraged Uncle Vernon.

"And who said you had a choice to come or no? You can choose coming whit your how legs or through magic" said Moody whit a hideous smile.

Hours later Uncle Vernon came back even more pale than as he had left and stood near Harry only the sufficient to say "You can go only if you do all your chores till then and that your friends never come visit you here" and whit that he left quickly for work.

------------------------------------

"Were you not a little too hard with him?" asked Arabella Figg to Moody.

"If you saw the way he was shouting whit young Harry before I intervening, you would think I was too easy with him" answered Moody.

"That cursed Dursley was mistreating Harry again?" asked Remus coming out of the kitchen.

"No, but he was close to do so when a interrupted him"

"Then consider my commentary removed Alastor" said Arabella going to the kitchen.

"I am going back to my post" said Moody leaving the house.

Remus sit down on the couch and thought if it was the right thing hide from Harry the information that he had about the dreams, but ended up deciding that for now he would follow Dumbledore advice.

------------------------------------

She was hurt, sweated and tired, but was free. Never I all he time she was running away from everything and everyone she thought that would see people using again those clothes, much less listen that tenebrous voice again, because listen to the voice was all that she had the courage o do, never in the past she had the courage to look is face and with certainty this was not the best time to start a new habit.

Tortured, interrogates e living miserably e cruelty, she initially dint offer any resistance, because she was too weak because of overdue run e also because she had entered in shock for having seen somebody that should be dead, but she was a fighter who could be a little out of form, but the conditions that they had keep her were enough to awake that side of her and when she had the opportunity she ran away and did note let anyone stay in her way.

Now she only had to keep herself free e for that she would need to visit some places, speak with some people and do some things that had already waited too long to be done.

Apparently things couldn't be better, well maybe a good hot bath would help. But that would have to wait, because the cursed would be close soon and if she really wished to keep herself free she would need to thwart them soon. I was time to go, she could think better about what to do later.

And whit a smile that she did not showed in a long time she came back to go to the place were she hoped to be able to thwart her enemies forever.


	3. Chapter 2 Decisions and Surprises

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All the other original character and the plotline were created by me, but if you like to use any of them feel free to do so, just remember to say were it come originally from. 

**AUTHOR NOTES: **Hello faithful readers, sorry fro delay of my posting but I discovered that my English skill are not as good as I had thought. Well I would like to send my thanks to panther73110 for writing my first review (and so far the only one...), well about the story being confusing all that I can say is that some part of it is because my bad English, anpther part is that the story will be confusing having many question without answer till the middle of the story were all the answer will start to appear, also there is the fact that the prologue is in truth the draft version and I only saw that after the review. I finally got a beta, and she is working overtime correcting the last chapters ( I know you must be cussing at my bad english, and feeling regret about accepting to help me, but keep in mind that even after all that I still love you), but since I was already late to post this chapter I decided to post it unbetaed, when she finishes to beta the chapter i will update all of them. On another though I would make a plea for another beta, to help my current beta and thus make my posting faster. The next chapter has no real set date, but I am working the worst of all cases mid April. That said have fun reading and if it is not a problem I would like for you people to leave some reviews saying what you thinks about the story so far, hate it, love it, dont understand even a phrase, just go ahead and say it. Until next time.

Chapter 02 

Decisions and Surprises

Harry was working in the yard of the Dursley's house, but he was happy and anxious, because he would be able to visit his friends in the following day at the burrow, the bad side was that he would stay there only one day. Those news were given to him three days ago by Remus who told Harry that he would be able to visit his friends, seeing how all the children relatives had given their authorization and the order its approval the "free day" - as Harry was calling it - was decided. On the beginning only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be able to be present, but after some discussions, it was determined that Neville and Luna would also be going.

After much work in the yard and in the house, everything that he had to do was to mown down the lawn of the house and them wash and wax Uncle Vernon car, seeing that the car was currently with his uncle at work and would only be available in the afternoon, he decided to do the other job.

However, while Harry was doing the last chores it was not only thoughts of its "free day" that were on his mid. The strange dream had not happened again, but he could still remember it clearly. And if that was not something strange enough, there was also the way how his scar had been, painless, something that meant that Voldemort was trying to keep quiet and that was under strong emotions, it could only mean that all its attention, will and concentration were focused on something and Harry had a faintly idea of what that could be, whoever that woman called Reyssa was, she had to be someone of great importance to Voldemort, even more than him as it that was something really strange.

At the night of the last vision when he was in the house of Mrs. Figg, Harry ended telling the strange dream to Remus that seemed to not give any importance to it until he heard the name "King Dranglat", the expression of surprise on is face was very funny thanks to the bags under is eyes and the currently pale skin of him. About Dranglat, little was said to Harry and what had been said seemed to have come from legends and myths. But he had the impression that Remus had been bothered with the fact that he knew such name and appeared to not have told the whole truth.

While he was putting the gardening tools and got the grass mower Harry rethought all the questions that he would make tomorrow in the instant that the group of friends had a little of privacy and kept playing on his mind the dream and the vision to have certainty that he remembered everything, because he wished to tell about those things to his friends.

"Harry, HARRY" screamed Tonks, today she was sporting a waist long and alive red hair.

Harry turned off the grass mower to let them able to speak normally.

"Hello Tonks, pretty hair for signal" said him to the young auror.

"Do you really think?" asked her completely forgetting the reason of coming while she was goggling her hair.

"And since when would I lie to you" asked him raising a eyebrow.

"Point taken, because I was told you wouldn't lie not even to save yourself from detention. But I didn't come here to speak about this or about my pretty appearance… " and then she started to make poses that remembered Harry of some models doing in a magazine of Aunt Petunia and that made him to laugh "… although I would like to increase even more my self-esteem receiving compliments about how perfect I am. Well I came here to informing you that Arabella want to see you in her house."

"Tell her that as soon as I end to mown down the lawn and taking a shower I will go there" and with that said he started to turn on the mower once again.

"I will. I also will be there and perhaps after Arabella has had her talk with you, we can go somewhere else and have a quick snoging session. Until then cutie" and with that she got on her way to Arabella's house leaving behind a very flushed Harry.

-----------------------------------

"Have you talked with him?" Moody asked.

"Yes. Soon he will be here" Tonks answered while she was seating in the sofa.

"I don't see him coming on any possible route" said Moody while his magical eye spinning madly.

"He will mown down the lawn, then take a bath and then come here"

"He was to come here immediately" said him irritated

"It is not a situation of danger and nor something urgent. So he has the right to finish his chores and to clean himself before coming. Even though he was looking really hot all sweated" Tonks practically murmured the last part.

Tonks started to shake her head thinking about some music, meanwhile visualizing the possibilities of their snog session really happening. Looking to Moody to see what the old auror was doing she frozen surprise. Moody was smiling and both of its eyes were fixed on her.

"Having second thoughts about boy Potter, you should think first about keeping him save so that in the future you two can have some fun without any concerns" and its magical eye returned to spin-around.

"Y-Yo-You never said that your magical eye could see thoughts of other peoples" she spoke scared.

Moody looked at Tonks with his normal eye and was about to say that he could not read minds when he saw the advantage in the situation.

"I couldn't till a little time ago. I asked to place the enchantment to read minds on it "he answered with its best serious tone. Fixing once again his magical eye on her he keep on "But tell me what kind of second thought you were having because I could not see it perfectly"

"I will need to take care of myself when close to you or you will end up knowing my greater secrets" said her raising and darting slowly for the door.

"You have not yet answered my question, and do you really think a trash-talk like that would make me forget about it and give you to the chance to leave unseen"

"What the hell, can't you give some time to my mind. And yes I though that I could deceive you and I was only having some small fantasies that wouldn't kill anyone" and left the room running.

"Who needs to be able to read mind to know what is going on in Tonks head" he thought smiling at the poor girl excuses. Moody then got out of the couch and donning the invisibility cloak go on his way Harry house so that he could see the situation of the boy.

In the kitchen Tonks was trying to remember all articles of the teen witch weekly that she had already read, in the case that if Moody tried to read her mind again, he would have a little surprise and learn to never more look at her mind.

-----------------------------------

Some time later Harry showed and after greeting everyone and take a little tea, he and Mrs. Figg were alone in the room.

"Harry dear the reason that I asked you to come here was is that the Headmaster asked me to explain some thing to you about your visit tomorrow" said Mrs. Figg while she petted one of her cats

"Its all right, I was already waiting for my visit to be under many rules of comportment and that we would be constantly under watch by at least half of the order" said Harry in a tedious tone.

"That is exactly what I have to tell you. You and your friends will need to comport themselves under Mrs. Weasley rules –the Headmaster thought it safer for him to not go against her decisions- and you all will not be watched by half the order. It was because of exactly that that the Headmaster asked me to make you promise to not do anything dangerous and not go too far away from the house boundaries, because you will be without watchers beyond yourselves" said her with seriousness.

"How do you mean without watchers? You can only be kidding" he said astonished.

"I wish I was, but it seems that the only thing watching you all will be some wards placed around the burrow, because all orders members will be occupied or unavailable. It was even cogitated the possibility of canceling your trip there"

"You wouldn't do that with me, or you will? I promise that the farter from the burrow that we will go it's the quidditch pitch, and about even that I am unsure because I don't have a broom anymore and am banned for the rest of my life so it is possible that we don't even go there" said him initially exasperate and finally sorrowfully.

"Your little trip is still going to happen, because even if you all don't have any watchers, many precautions were taken" and with a smile she finished "But about the quidditch pitch its all right to you and your friends to go there and you might even ending having a good surprise"

"What kind of surprise?"

"You will see by yourself when the time comes. Now guard this, it's a portkey that will take you to the kitchen of the burrow and back to your room, it is prepared to take you there at the eight o'clock and back at ten in the night" she placed a red and gold feather in its hand.

"So it his both ways and will active alone, so all that I need to do is to have her with me for it to take me?" asked him while admiring the feather.

"Yes and before you make your next question it is a phoenix feather. Now you should be on your way home before it gets too late"

"All right Mrs. Figg and see you soon"

"See you soon Harry"

-----------------------------------

"Hello Harry, aren't you forgetting anything?" asked Tonks in a sensual tone of voice when she saw him leaving the house.

"I-I-I n-need to get go-going..." and after taking a deep breath and calming itself a little he ended "…but until were a remember I am not forgetting anything"

"Then let me remember you that you promised me that after your talk with Arabella I would get an unforgettable section of deep and infatuated kisses that only you could give me" said her seeing Harry turning color she never had see a boy turn before.

"I-I-I-I-I do-don't re-remem-remember tha-that"

"What is the problem am I not enough for you? Or is the opposite and you are thinking that I am too much for you? If that is the case you don't need to worry because I promise to go easy" said her, using all her will power to not laugh at his face of wounded pride.

Harry understood that he needed to make a choice and fast and he could only see two choices. The first choice was to accept Tonks inviting and enjoy it, the worst that could happen was to she say that he was a bad kisser, because the possibility of her crying like Cho had done was completely inexistent. The second choice was to run away terrified and then make an article appear in the daily prophet saying that he was scared of women.

He took a many deep breaths until he got a little more composed, even if the end of day sun on his face and Tonks malicious look weren't helping him much on that way. Then being more tranquil he decided to take the third choice, because the first was what his body wanted –dammed hormones- and the second was what his conscience wished. But the third choice that was to open up and tell her at last part of all the things that were afflicting him was what his heart wished.

"Tonks I think that you are the right person for what I need, do you know any place where we have a little privacy?" he told her with all the seriousness he could hold and at the end he had to use all his power to not laugh at her face of shock.

"Of course, we could use Arabella back-yard" said her thinking how could the boy that was so red from shyness get so serious.

"What's the problem am I so disgusting? If it is that then its all right I will try to keep a safe distance from you"

Tonks and Harry laughed at his last commentary and got on their way to the back-yard of the house. While they were going there laughing they didn't notice a crow that was hiding between some leafs of a close tree listening whit attention at all they were talking and then flew away looking quite pleased with itself.

-----------------------------------

"Minerva, Severus and Filius, have you been able to discover something about what is said in the letter?"

"No Albus. Until now we can only presume the answer to the riddle" answered with tranquility Prof. McGonagal.

"Yes Headmaster, what Minerva said can be taken for all of us. However I have a doubt about this entire question?"

"And what doubt is that Severus?" asked Dumbledore while he admired the school ground from its window.

"What is the reason that we are going through so much trouble just because of this question" asked the man while griping with strength the sides of his chair.

"I shall tell that to you then Severus. The reason is that Voldemort –get used to the name- his already with its army formed and we are in a great disadvantage, because we are so few even having the help of the ministry, Cornelius isn't doing anything but tell the people that everything is under control. The others news about the ministry I shall left to the order reunion tomorrow. And back to the topic under question, we need to give all our attention to this letter and its riddle, because the person who wrote it is the leader of a group that actually is neutral in our war and as I can see they wish to keep themselves like that, but I going to try to talk with him to see if I can make him give us a help even if it is minimal to our side" answered Dumbledore still looking the ground of Hogwarts.

"All help is welcome and if they are to do half of what I have read, a minimal help would means very much" spoke Prof. Flitwick happily.

"Now if someone would like to tell me about whom we are talking I will be most grateful" said Prof. Snape angry for not knowing what kind of terrain he was walking in.

"With a race centuries older than the humanity, a race that has magic in strong quantities in their bodies and at last a race considered vanished a long time. We are talking about the Drangni"

-----------------------------------

Tonks was sad and relived. Relived because she was just provoking Harry and don't know what to do when he seemed to accept her propose, but in the end he just wanted someone to talk about his doubts and problems, a someone that dint hated him and was older than him, but not too old like Moody or Arabella, someone like her. And was sad, because he though about her just as an older friend and not as a sexy woman.

"Dammed fancies, I hope mad-eye is not nearby" she thought looking around for the mentioned person.

"Looking for an escape route?" asked Harry smiling.

"Sure, I need to be always prepared" answered her turning back her attention to him.

"All right" taking a deep breath he decided it was about time to begin "Have you ever felt lost in the world Tonks?"

"Of course yes, once I got lost during a afternoon in muggle London, to find myself I had to buy a city map, I still have him, you never know when I might need it again" answered her with all the humor she could get.

Harry laughed, she hadn't answered his question like he wanted, but he understood that she was trying to make him relax a little.

"That was not what I wanted to know, well I will try to tell you everything in one go, maybe then you can understand at least a part of it"

"That is what we will see"

-----------------------------------

Ron, Ginny and Hermione –that was staying the weekend on the burrow- were enjoying one of the rare moments that the house got empty to talk about things that they couldn't when the adults were close, issues involving the order and the war against You-Know-Who.

"Mom refuses to tell us a word and is forcing the others to do the give us the same treatment" said Ronm angrily.

"I hope that Harry may know something, maybe he can tell us the reason of alt this urgency that they all are" spoke Ginny even more angry than her brother.

"Probably Harry must knows even less than us, or have you already forgot how he was when he got at You-Know-Were" said Hermione normally, she already knew that they wouldn't get any information at the burrow.

"But he has those dreams, vision from You-Know-Who and maybe though then he knows something more than us" answered Ron with what he trough was the truth.

"Well there's no use for us to stay talking about that now, tomorrow we will be able to solve all this" spoke Hermione.

"That's right and we will be able to ask Neville and Luna about any strange happening that they might have heard, because mom forbid us to even read the daily prophet" said Ginny throwing the hand up.

"The only news that Neville may have is that he found a chocolate frog under his bed that he lost two years ago and Luna will only talk about how incredible the trip she is going with her dad to try and capture that dammed creature that not even exist" spoke Ron lying down in the carpet.

"We will only be able to know that tomorrow, anyone wants to play chess?" said finally Hermione.

-----------------------------------

Harry was on his way back to number four with his head full of new information's.

"I will have much o think when washing and waxing Uncle Vernon's car" he though.

Tonks had done what he most needed at that moment. Listened hi speak everything that was going on his head and hearth and had advised him in what she could, and to Harry's surprise it was very much.

"Don't keep hurting over Sirius death, he wouldn't want that. Even less that you stopped to go out with girls. If he was alive he would die hearing you say that. Once he told me that when he was in Hogwarts he had a life motto that was: '_No day is a really good day with at least a good and long snog_'. You should follow is example and try to meet the girls in your neighborhood and know then a little"

Meeting the girls of his neighborhood could be something fun, because he would need to find a way to leave the house, escape Dudley and his gang and at last fins someone that ha not listen to what the Dursley's spoke about him, Harry was certain that would help him forget during some time about Sirius, still even that wasn't a definitive solution about that problem.

But it was not that that had left him with his head full, but in truth two other things.

The first was that he had been cornered to promise that when he got another free day he would take Tonks to know the neighborhood, something that in Harry opinion seemed to be a way she found to conceal a date between then something that gave him the creeps. And the second was something that she said that he had never before tough about.

"Harry I don't want to complain, but don't you think that I am the wrong person for you to talk abut these matters? Maybe it would be better if you spoke to Remus or with Dumbledore, because both of then know you better and also have greater intimacy than me"

"Remus just like me is sad because of Sirius death, even if he doesn't say or show that, and Prof. Dumbledore has already treated me like a kid once and who can warrant me that would repeat? Therefore I chose you, not because you be what is left, but because you are so cheerful, and know me a little and plus you also were Sirius parent, so you should be able to understand the sadness that I am going through and help me with it"

"About your sadness, it has a motive just like mine and Remus, the lost of a dear parent, and I bet that once you start to accept Sirius loss you will begin to feel better, but only a little. Acceptation of the loss is just the first step to closure, even I had a hard time with it, but then I remembered how happy he was being able to help you at last and how much he spoke about a great death fighting death eaters and that helped me to move ahead, Sirius would laugh at us for keeping mourning him forever, so the better we do is to accept so that we can go to the second step"

"And what is the second step?"

"To be able to interact with things and facts associated with the person that… that is gone" hesitated Tonks, looking to Harry she saw that he was doing everything possible to not cry. She placed a hand on his shoulder and with a smile she spoke "I hope I was able to help you at least a little, for better results you should speak with another person, I know that you have already discarded Remus and Dumbledore for that end therefore I will not intrude myself, but I believe that I can indicate the right person"

"Who is that?"

"Your godmother, because till were I know you have a godfather and a godmother. I once heard Dumbledore speak something about her to Sirius. But I can't remember her name. Don't you know were she is now?"

"No I don't know, to tell you the truth I don't even knew that I had a godmother"

A godmother, why is that no one ever told anything to him about having a godmother, maybe she is a criminal and is in Azkaban like Sirius, if yes for what crime? With those thoughts Harry arrived in home, seeing Uncle Vernon car parked in the house he became aware that he had taken more time than he though and before Uncle Vernon started to curse him he determined it would be better if he just began to wash and wax the car.

-----------------------------------

Harry had already washed the car and was beginning to wax it when Dudley got back at home.

"Hey Big D look who is out here, did he get out to play?" spoke Gorgon Gale creaking his knuckles at what he trough was a menacing move.

"Seeing that he is going to wax your father's car Big D and wax it with him?" spoke Piers Polkiss laughing.

Harry stopped to wax the car and stared Dudley, which for its part looked to be thinking how to act in that situation. After some instants Dudley finally spoke.

"There is no sense in _playing_ with losers like him and if we try to wax the car with him my father most probably would never be able to take out the stink from the car" and started to laugh being followed by his lackeys.

Soon they said farewell to each other and when the others were already on their way to theirs house, but not before promising Harry that they would _play_ with him another day. Dudley saw his friends going away and then turned around to enter the house, but was scared with Harry that was behind him with a not much amicable face.

"Got scared that I used some tricks in front of your friends? Or are you simply trying to pay me for saving your life last summer?" asked Harry without taking his eyes from his cousin.

"It's none of that. I simply don't want anymore to be seen in the neighborhood as a boy that bully weaker or too much younger boys. I am a pugilist and don't want that kind of fame. And don't try to trick me because I know that incident last summer was made by you and that you only stopped it because I hit a punch in your face" spoke Dudley and then tried to enter the house, but Harry dint let him.

"And since when do you care what the others think? And if you really believe that that was what really happened last summer, you can keep your opinion, but if the dementors show up I wont save you again" and got out of his cousin way. Going back to wax the car he saw that Dudley had stood on the same place, probably thinking about what he had just said.

"And one more thing 'Big D' thanks for not making me turn you and your friends in little rats" said harry grinning.

"Y-You can't do those things o know it" said Dudley wishing to believe in what he had just said.

"I blow up Aunt Marge some years ago and nothing happened, I saved your life and mine last year using magic…" and seeing Dudley shiver from the forbidden word he kept going "…and nothing happened to me, why is that turning you and your stupid friends in rats would complicate me?"

"So be it" said Dudley shaking and running house inside fearing that Harry would really turn him in a rat.

Hiding under the invisibility cloak Moody was trying hard not to laugh, because he knew that Harry couldn't do magic and got impressioned with the ease that the boy had manipulated the facts on his favor to then intimidate his muggle cousin.

"The boy will be without doubt a great Auror"

-----------------------------------

_Albus Dumbledore, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos."_

There were fifteen minutes for the portkey to activate and Harry was completely anxious, he had already verified that was not forgetting nothing at last five times, as soon he woke up at the six and a half in the morning –he wished to have time to spare to prepare his things- he noticed a owl waiting for him. Seeing the letter attached to its leg he saw Prof. Dumbledore name on it.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I am writing you to remember that you all must behave yourselves and don't matter what happens you and your friends shouldn't get too far away from the burrow, any unforeseen contact me trough the floo, I will be at the place you were brought at the end of last summer._

_I want to remember you that there won't be any watchers at the burrow, though we placed the most powerful dark wizards detectors and dark magic in the region of the house, we also placed wards for anti-aparation, anti- concealment and anti-portkey having allowing only yours, Mr. Longbotton and Miss. Lovegood trough it. The floo network of the burrow is being monitored incase someone try to invade the house trough it._

_With your concern in hearth,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

The letter hadn't anything that Harry dint already knew, only the specifications of the wards surrounding the house was new to him, but knowing Dumbledore he had probably placed many other wards that he dint wanted the young people to know.

There were five minutes, in a last spur decision Harry decided to take Hedwing with him, so that she could fly a little around the house and in the forest near it. It was holding Hedwing cage with her inside and with his backpack on his shoulder that Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook in the navel, something that meant that the portkey had just been activated.

-----------------------------------

Ron and Ginny were seated in the kitchen waiting for the arrival of their friends. Hermione had decided to go out and look around the house to see who was keeping watch over then.

"How much time do you think is left until they arrive?" asked Ginny turning a page from the witch weekly from her mother.

"I don't know. I can only tell that Fred, George and Percy are at work, Charly is traveling and the others are in reunion. I am going ask to Harry for a clock that show the time like the one he has" come the muffled answer from Ron that was resting his head in the table under his arms.

After some time when the only sound Ginny could listen was the paper of the magazine when she turned the pages and Ron muffled cursing that both of then turned to a sound coming from the door. Hermione had just entered and looked to be very happy about something.

She sat on one of the chairs at the side of Ginny and looked t the Weasley family clock for some time with a big smile and a expression of pure joy. After looking to her face and finally to the clock, Ron give up and asked her.

"All right, what is the reason of your obvious joy?"

"You will never be able to guess" and stood in silence looking to them as if waiting for then to start to try to guess what it was. Some second and seeing that none of then was even thinking in that se decided to surrender "Ok I will tell, I got out there like you know to see who are our watchers and after looking very hard in all places that I knew and thought possible I discovered something simply incredible" she spoke with her smile getting even bigger.

"That our watcher is Snape or Hagrid or Mundungus. Is that right?" asked Ginny

"No but you got close, the truth is that we don't have any watchers" answered Hermione almost shining with joy.

"You can only be kidding, or you passed right trough the places they are and dint seen them, or they are getting her with Harry, but it's impossible that we are without watchers. Dumbledore would never let Harry without watchers out of his house, by Merlin he don't even let him without watchers when he is inside his house" said Ron doubting the words of his friend.

"I agree with Ron" said Ginny.

"Lets wait them all get here, then we can see everyone together if we have watchers" spoke Hermione angry for being doubted.

Ron decided to get a book from his bedroom from the Chudley Cannons and got back to the table in the kitchen were Ginny was reading another of their mothers magazine and Hermione a book.

"Probably studying" was his thought, but he still dint understood how someone could study during the summer vacation.

Ron was reading the fourth page of his book when Harry appeared out of nowhere with Hedwing cage in hand and a backpack that had seen better days.

Ginny helped Harry taking Hedwing cage and sent a curious look to him, Hermione simply raised her head from her book and gave him a smile and Ron helped Harry to get up –he had fallen with the portkey-. Harry had just got up when Neville appeared out of nowhere having with him a little backpack in one hand and a broom in other, Neville unlike Harry had not fallen and gave a shy smile once he saw his friends. When both Harry and Neville had already greeted everyone it was Luna time to show out of nowhere, but she unlike Harry and Neville dint appeared at the side of the table but over it.

"Hey Luna get out of there or you are going to break it, at lest it was you and not Neville that appeared over the table or it would have clearly been broken" said Ron giving a look to Neville's abdomen that even after having lessened a little over the last two years still was showing that he was some pounds over what should be is normal weight.

"Are you calling Neville fat Ronald? How can you do that, he cant don't has any fault that the ministry has been placing some kinds of substances on the food that make children more sensible than the others to gain weight more easily than normal people" said Luna getting out of the table and pointing to the last edition of the Quibbler that had as principal article what she had just said.

"Wow, it is good to know that it's not my fault –only that I am too sensible and clumsy something that I always knew- my overweight" said Neville thoughtfully.

"Come on Neville wake up, its just one more of those ridiculous articles form the Quibbler and I bet that if you follow a rigorous diet and exercise a little more you will loose all your overweight" said Hermione annoyed that someone would give credit to the daydream matters of the Quibbler.

"It is not a ridiculous article, many products were tested and all of them showed mysterious properties that can alter physical characteristics if consumed during a prolonged time. The good news is that when you stop consuming those products there is a high probability of the person to loose those alterations" said Luna with a disgusted glace at Hermione and focusing back on Neville "You may take this exemplar I have brought it for you, and don't care what Hermione says she means good, but all the nargles around her sometimes cloud her thinking"

At the same time standing neutral to the eminent fight between Luna and Hermione about the veracity of the article, Ron, Harry and Ginny were just observing the situation and making fast comments when they thought it was necessary.

"If they start a catfight my money is on Hermione" said Ron looking to Harry.

"Luna might surprise you, once she and another student, that was three years her senior, started a catfight because an article in the Quibbler about her family. Luna took only one hit, the other girl ended with a black eye and a cut in the lips" said Ginny turning her attention to her mother's magazine until the fight was over.

Harry and Ron looked surprised at this news they had just heard and seeing their discussion getting even worse and the pleading look Neville was sending to them, they decided to try to mediate both the girls.

"Let's end this discussion now" said Harry placing himself between the angry girls.

"That's right inst it enough to us to have to fight against You-Know-Who, you can kill each other after we get the bastard, and his death eaters and the Slytherins" said Ron

"I agree with Ron and seeing that we gonna change the subject of this conversation its best that we go to another place" said Harry in front of both girls that seemed to now be calm. Initially he thought to correct Ron about the Slytherins but decided to keep quiet for now.

"Yes, how about we going to the backyard?" spoke Ginny getting to the group and looking once again to Hedwing she once again sent her questioning look to Harry.

"Not the backyard I had on mind another place and before you all ask, no I don't pretend to send letters to anyone, I just brought Hedwing so that she can fly a little around the ground of the burrow"

"And what place is that Harry?" asked Ron.

"What you all say about we going first to the quidditch pitch and talk about common subjects until lunch and then we can do a picnic there, since we are on our how. After that we can talk about the more important things in a place no one would think that we would go" said Harry with a smile.

"Ronald's bedroom?" asked Luna with her common faraway look.

"My bedroom?" asked Ginny turning red from embarrassment that so many people would go and see her bedroom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bedroom?" asked Hermione.

"The bathroom?" that was Neville.

"You are all wrong though your was a good idea Neville, we are going to the bedroom of the twins" said Harry almost laughing from the look of terror from everyone but Luna that just blinked three times, well that could be her look of terror.

-----------------------------------

At that same time at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters all its members were just receiving some new from their leader that were causing quit the ruckus and dividing the opinion of all members.

"I can't believe that he will help us!" spoke Madam Bones surprised.

"But you can believe Amelia, they have showed a very great disposition to help us" said Dumbledore smiling.

"You must have offered them something for that, the question is how great is the price we will pay?" asked Snape.

"Yes, but they dint wanted much, only two seats at the Wizengamond and right equal to ours, they will take some regions to construct their villages, others will go to Hogsmeade and to the Diagon Alley, a price really low if we consider the help that they shall concede to us" answered Dumbledore placing a lemon drop on his mouth, all the time with a friendly smile.

"Let us hope that this help at least pays its price Albus, after all we have very little knowledge about them, only what the Canadians and Greeks have recorded from their dealings with them over the years" said Madam Bones.

"Then you know enough to know that we are trustworthy Madam" said the bull-like creature that had just got in the room "Shaman Dumbledore my tribes leader has sent me to tell that our people are just waiting your go to start our immigration, we have also voted who will be both our representations at your government, and I would like to added that it's a honor for us to be accepted in your country as long as you stay loyal to our agreement we will be loyal to you, and we all will swear that in the name of our honor as Minotaur"

-----------------------------------

"You go first" said Ginny looking to Ron.

The friends had had a wonderful morning, full of surprises and news. Harry had is surprise finding his Firebolt together with a letter from Prof. McGonagal telling that all educational decrees had been removed an thus he had permission to fly again, the surprise of Ron was that Ginny would try a spot as a chaser, since Harry was back, Ginny had as surprise the fact that during their mini match she had been praised as a very good chaser and that she was with no doubt certainly in the team, Hermione surprise was the lack of news about Voldemort in the newspaper –Luna and Neville told all that they had read on them-, Neville surprise was of not falling from his broom during while he was playing and at last Luna surprise was that she found that Hedwing was a very good company for a chat.

The greatest news that Neville and Luan told them was the fact that the ministry was doing a big campaign in the press that everything was under control, but until now not even one death eater had been captured. Another bad news was the fact that a little magic community at the north of South Ireland had all their population kissed by dementors. The only good news was that seeing the recent developments the Wizengamond was going under a renovation and there was a great possibility that Minister Fudge would be sacked.

During their lunch everyone spoke about how their summer was being and how their families had taken the news about their involvement in the fight against the death eater at the ministry. Luna told that her father wanted to do a full reportage having a complete testimony from everyone involved publicized, but was censured to do so by minister Fudge. Neville's grandmother was furious with him for having broken is father wand, but after listening how that occurred and how bravery Neville fought, she got him a new wand made by custom for him. Hermione preferred to not talk much to her parents, but someway they discovered, after a receiving a huge scolding from them she got more open with them and they decided that even if it had been reckless from her part by doing so she had done the right thing and so they dint gave her any punishment. The Weasleys were in heaven, because Ron and Ginny even being the youngest of the family, had earned something no one of the other had, they had saved the ministry and fought back many death eaters and almost defeated them. Harry dint told anything to his family, after all it would not make any difference.

It was almost two in the afternoon when they decided to try to enter the twin's bedroom to have their conversation about more serious matters.

"Why it has to be me?" asked Ron angry.

"All right stop arguing, I go" said Harry opening the door of the bedroom.

Once he entered the first thing he noticed was that the bedroom was completely shrouded in darkness, it was then that he saw it. There was a dementor near him and the creature was about to take his hood down, Harry got out of there as fast as he could and closed the door.

"So what they have inside there that left you so pale?" asked Ron.

"Go in and see for yourself" was his answer.

Ron got inside the bedroom and after not even twenty seconds he got out screaming.

"Y-Yo-You could have told me, they almost ripped off my head" said Ron even paler than Harry.

"Them?" asked everyone inclusively Harry.

"Yes, them. The bedroom is full of those giant acromantulas from the forbidden forest" said Ron pointing to the bedroom.

"I believe I understand" said Harry out of nowhere.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"I had believed that it could only be a bogart, but it cant be one, after all even my greatest fear being a dementor and Ron spiders, the bogart would turn into only one spider and not many like he told. Hermione do you know if there is any spell that can make a person see their greatest fear?" asked him.

"Yes, there is a charm rally advanced, beyond newts even, that can make a person to visualize their greatest fear, he is better than a bogart, because the bogart would get confused if many people entered at the same time, but his charm is projected directly inside the mind of the person, so we can enter together, and each one of us will only his greatest fear" spoke Hermione with her famous voice of know-it-all.

"Let's enter all together so that we can hold on each other for support to be able to pass this charm" said Harry.

After many tries they finally got around the spell, but what they found was not what they hoped to be Fred and George bedroom. The bedroom was impeccably clean having only two beds and a big letter pinned on the wall between both of them. Harry got near the letter and recognizing the twins handwrite he began to read it aloud.

"_Dear visitants,_

_We are happy to know that there are people that have risked their life's to enter this place that was once the place were we the greatest genius of pranks that Hogwarts saw in our time lived from the beginning of his life until the moment that we decided to live alone, something that occurred soon after the opening of our store in Diagon Alley._

_If the people that are reading this message is a familiar of us, we are very happy to know that you have missed us and have come to see the state in which our bedroom is so to be able to detect if we are still living around this place._

_We also have some messages to certain people that may have been able to get trough our spell. Roninkins, we are so happy to know that you have got around your fear of woman's, maybe now you can keep the tradition that all Weasley is a good kisser. Ginny, we are happy to know that you got around your fear of Harry proposing a snog session with you, maybe now you can propose that to him in reality. Hermione, we are sad to know that you have been finally able to get trough your fear of us; it was a great honor for us to upset you in all possible ways. Harry friend, we are so proud to know that you learned to get trough one of your fears thanks to us and we hope that you can show someday at our new home to drink some tea with us, so that then you can tell us what was the fear that you have prevailed over. To any other person that got trough our spell, you should feel pride of yourself of doing it, because it was another prank from the greatest genius of pranks of our time –prongs, padfoot, wormtail and moony are the greatest of all times-._

_For these people mentioned above we have left you a farewell gift, don't worry it its not a prank –even if we got tempted to put some, in the case that Percy got trough our spell-, but something that was quite helpful for us and we hope that it also be to you all._

_Sincerely the great and incredible Weasleys twins: Gred and Forge Weasley,"_

Harry ended to read the letter with a smile that almost turned in a outright laugh when he saw the face of his friends. Ron was red of rage for the twins having considered his greatest fear to be woman's, Ginny was red, but by shame of the accusations and advice that the twins had given her, Hermione seemed to be affronted that they considered themselves to be her fear, Luna was looking the bedroom and Neville was getting purple for trying not to laugh.

"Tell me Hermione what have you thought to get trough Fred and George?" asked Harry smiling and doing Neville laugh openly.

"Go to hell Harry and you too Neville" she said huffing and sitting in one of the beds.

"Ginny? Ron now I understand the reason of you saying them" spoke Harry looking to the redheads that were both red.

Ginny just walked away from him and closer to Luna, Ron looked to Harry and suddenly started to laugh.

"Harry if Ginny's fear really was that she would still be trapped in the spell, probably trying to get some k…" he couldn't end what he was saying because Ginny had thrown a shoe at his head.

"You are running from your fear Ron" said Harry and then looking to Ginny he remembered his talk with Tonks and tried to provoke her a little "Hey Ginny, if that's what they said is really your fear, I think that I will need to have a chat with you" and sending her a try to mimic Snape's look that he always did when closer to the Gryffindors, something that ended making everyone laugh.

"You know that I don't have fear of woman's, seeing that I can talk normally with Hermione" spoke Ron.

"It was about time for you to notice that I am a girl" said her making everyone with exception of her and Ron to give small smiles.

"Well getting back to the message that they left us, anyone has any idea of what the gift might be?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea" said Ron and receive positive nods from everyone but Ginny.

"Ginny have they told you something?" asked Hermione.

"No, they dint told me anything. But there was this time when mom locked them in their bedroom and took their wands, I decided to go to the quidditch pitch and when I got there they were there, seeing me they escaped to the forest and disappeared when I got back at the house they were on their bedroom with big smiles. And before any of you say it that happened before they learned to aparate" ended her looking straight to Hermione that was about to say something.

"So you believe that it is some kind of a path from here to the forest?" asked Harry.

"In truth it is something way much bigger and better than a way out from here said a know voice from the entrance of the bedroom.

"Fred? George?" everyone spoke scared.

"Forge" he answered with a smile.

"How did you get here if the house and its grounds have anti-aparation and anti-portkey wards and the floo is closed?"

"How did you know that we were here?"

"What story is that my greatest fear is you two?"

"What gift his that?"

Everyone was firing questions at him, one right after the other. George raised his arms in surrender and after getting trough the door all the time smiling, he sat down in one of the beds and stared to everyone there.

"I will answer one question at time. I have aparated to a place far fro here but still much more closer than Diagon Alley and got here flying" and pointed to a broom near the door "On top of the spell of illusory fear, we also placed a detector that would tell us when our family discovered that we had moved out, something that happened yesterdays afternoon" and pointed to the date and time on the letter "Anything more obvious that your greatest fear to be us my dear Hermione would be me and my brother, after all you were our favorite target for pranks after our ex-brother Percy and the Slytherins. And before answering the last question its my time to do some questions" spoke him looking to Harry.

"Go on" said him.

"Why in the marauders name you all entered the bedroom owned by me and Gred?"

"I will tell you the truth George; we wanted a place were there was a little chance to be some kind of spell placed by Dumbledore that allowed the order of the phoenix to hear us talking about some things that they don't want. Your bedroom was the choice more obvious"

"I very grateful for your sincerity Harry and I want to make a deal with you"

"Tell it and I will see what I can do"

"Whatever is that you all shall do on these reunions I and Fred wants to take part in it" said George smiling.

"But aren't you both already in the order of the phoenix?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore spoke to us inviting us to join the order, but I and Fred declared that our business is taking all our free time and because of that we had to refuse the offer. In truth we did that because the order had treated us like small children last year and also because we could never get to the real action as long dad and mom were too part of the order. And there's the fact that our loyalty is completely yours _'Boy Potter'_" said him mimicking Moody's voice at the end.

"All right, you are in. Now you could show us the so spoke gift, after all I need to tell some things there whatever what there is" said Harry with a serious posture. He had been considered a leader since the moment he was born it was about time for him to make justice to that and start to really act in the war against Voldemort and his minions, Dumbledore wanting it or not.

George moved to the wall opposite to the one were the letter was pinned, staying facing the wall he made a circular motion with his wand around a small green point that was on the wall and spoke: _"acclaro"_

The green point got larger until he was at the size of a pipe, in truth it looked that there was the entrance of a green pipe painted in the wall.

"Touch your wands in the center of the pipe and speak clearly '_corusco_' and you will see the gift" and he did exactly what he had just told them to do.

Everyone were surprised when he was sucked by the pipe and disappeared. Everyone repeated the process immediately –Neville running to living room to get his wand inside his backpack-. When they had all followed George it was Harry time at last, after saying the word he felt the same sensation of a portkey. When he opened his eyes he had a surprising vision, he was in a huge subterranean cave that had also a small lake, and near it there was a small campfire making the light of the cave.

"So what you all think about it? You don't need to answer, after all the answer is already on your faces. Now come with me so that I can give the tour of this cave and show you all the things you will need to know" spoke George smiling madly.

"This place isn't good nor incredible, it is perfect for what I have planned" thought Harry observing the cave. Things couldn't get better, but he was not aware that the good news were just beginning.

-----------------------------------

"Remus I would like to ask you to work on the letter that he has send to us" spoke Dumbledore to the man that just like the others, was beginning to leave the room of the reunion.

"I will feel honored with that task Prof. Dumbledore, I will use all my time on this research" answered him with seriousness.

"Thank you Remus" and then turning to Arthur Weasley "Arthur what you think about we going to the ministry now, we will need a lot of time to research Limetor activities before his death"

"All right Albus, I and Amelia were already going back there now" answered Mr. Weasley.

"Good, I do hope that we can end the day with fewer questions over our heads"

-----------------------------------

George had just showed all the 'occupied' part of the cave, during his demonstration he told them that he and Fred had discovered this cave playing in the forest one day. They found the entrance to the cave, after some work they succeed in closing its entrance and with a few tricks created the actual entrances and exits magically.

"Hey how did you two made all these entrances and exits still being minors and thus being prohibited to do magic?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny tell your friend when was that the explosions in our bedroom started to happen" spoke him.

"On the summer before I had received my Hogwarts letter. Why?"

"You are indeed correct, and before that happening there was a occasion when I and Fred bribed you so that a little secret of us wasn't discovered. What secret was that?" asked George smiling.

Ginny thought about it for a second before shouting "I remembered! You both gave me some twenty chocolate frogs so that I wouldn't go tell mum that you had won some fifty galleon in a bet in Hogwarts and that you had spend all that gold buying some strange books and other likely strange things" she said thinking.

"That's right; the books were books we could only buy after reaching adulthood. The reason we had to buy those books was to learn some advanced spells and to learn how to do magic without the ministry disturbing us. The strange things were the thing we used to create the magical entrances of the cave, also to create our first products. The bet before you ask was that we would have the courage to change all the labels on Snape ingredients, we would have won the double of the bet if Snape dint got us, but Marcus Flint saw us and told him" he said with a grimace remembering what Flint had done.

"Is it possible to do magic without the ministry knowing?" asked Harry interested.

"To everything is a way, now that we are acting together and rebelling against the order of the phoenix and the ministry" he spoke stuffing his chest and doing a serious face to act normally not even a second after that "I believe that you too should be able to do magic without having to go trough a inquiry. You should get prepared, because the ritual to end the ministry monitoring charm will take some time and it must be performed one person at time" spoke George taking his wand in hand.

The ritual took some twenty minutes plus five minutes when George would draw a magic circle on the floor, when the ritual was over the magic circle disappeared and a blue skin appeared around the person body, that skin then broke. After everyone had gotten through the ritual it was time to test if it worked.

"Who should go first?" asked Neville.

"Me" said Harry and was about to do a spell when Ron grabbed his arm.

"I believe that the best choice would be Hermione, because she never broke a law –at least till everyone know- and would not get many problems, because she would only get her first warning for doing magic out of Hogwarts" said Ron hurriedly.

"All right" said Hermione taking her wand and then she stood frozen thinking.

"What up Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking what spell I should try, there are so many possibilities" answered her apologetically.

"All right, you don't need to do nothing too great, because if we are still being monitored it might give you more problems than it gave me"

Hermione thought a little more about what Harry said and decided upon a simple charm, targeting a small stone she spoke _"Wingardium__ Leviosa__"_ the stone hovered a little and then fall back on the floor after she ended the charm.

Everyone got silently and after some time with no owl appearing or anything the like everyone started to spells, even Luna that seemed to be without interest on it tried some spells.

"How mom and dad never discovered that you could do magic freely?" asked Ron doing another pebble turn into a mouse and the mouse back as a pebble.

"That is an easy answer dear brother we never did magic close to then or anyone else. We also were very lucky that Lee older brother agreed to do the ritual on one of us first or it would have never worked, too bad he had already left Hogwarts when we started it, the pranks we all could have done together are left only to our imagination" said him with a faraway smile.

"All right we can now begin the first meeting of our group" said Harry trying to find a comfortable place for him to sit on the floor, then he just shook his head and did a cushioning charm on the floor.

After everyone had found the best place to stay Ginny decided to speak.

"We need to find a name for our group, what you all say about Rebels Army?"

"No, it looks like we are a rebel group that its objectives are to destroy the actual government, it could be something like the order of the thunder, seeing that Harry is our leader" spoke Hermione.

"No one said that I would be the leader, and it can't be that name, because he would bring suspicions over me" said Harry thoughtful.

"It will need to be something that represents us; the order of the phoenix has that name because Dumbledore that is the leader has a phoenix, but I don't have any idea for a name" said Ron.

"We can leave the name aside for now. Hermione, I will need that you create two new magic parchments like the ones you created to the DA, one to those who wish to join us, in that parchment you need to place a spell to detect lies, because those who will try to join us will need to do an oath. The other parchment is for those who really end up joining us, at this parchment I will need spell that will show us if anyone has betrayed our secrets and wish person is that did that" said Harry.

"Ok, I can do that, both of them will be ready in something like ten to fourteen days I already know what spells I will need to use" she said while thinking.

"Then it's settled, Harry will be our leader" said Neville looking to everyone that with Harry exception had agreed with it.

"Ok I accept the leadership for now. We are going to need some kind of code to be able to communicate without interference of the order, any idea?"

"The muggles have something called code Morse that we can use" said George remembering one of his father ramblings about muggles.

"Yes, but that is only for lights and sounds" answered Harry and after thinking for a while he got an idea "I just had an idea! Hermione you will need to do the parchments later, you had made the fake galleons that showed the next meeting of the DA, you could use the same idea to make something that we could use to send messages?" he asked.

"It will take some time, because I need to find $a object big enough to the messages, but something also discreetly too and there is also the fact that anyone that have the object would be able to see what was left wrote in it" she said.

"You need something big, but discreetly. About the problem that anyone could see its last messages I believe that we could do something about that" said Harry absently rubbing his chin.

"There's no need to be something big, its not even necessary that you have to write" spoke Luna looking to the ceiling of the cave.

Harry thought that Luna was just speaking her normal crazy things like always, after all the only way to talk was throughout letter, floo or telephones. Floo was something too obvious and not everyone knew how to use telephones, but wait, there was something that they could use.

"I know what we need"

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius had gave me a mirror…" and then he got quiet, the memory of Sirius death still was something recent and even if it had lessened after his talk with Tonks, it still hurt Harry the memory of the last times he spoke with his godfather. After a short break when Harry had tried to place his grief for Sirius lost aside he got back were e had stopped "…This mirror can be used as a way of talk, because if someone has a similar mirror to mine I can speak the other persons name and if that person is with is mirror on hand her image appears to me, and my image to her and we then can talk, because the mirror sends image and sound. We can use that idea, mirrors can be small and are something that everyone has, we only need to know how make them communicate between themselves. We also are going o have another advantage, because no one will be able to intercept our conversations, because we could place a spell that would allow only the owners of the mirrors to be able to use them" he said joy that he had such a good idea, all of it thanks to Luna.

"I and Fred can take care of that, Hermione can go back to the parchments then" spoke George with a smile

"Right then, let us decide what then other shall be doing" said Hermione.

"Yes, but before that there are some things that I need to tell all of you" spoke Harry starting to tell then his strange dream and vision.

-----------------------------------

She was tired, but after all those days on the run she had finally got what she wanted, the fools that were following her had stayed miles behind, but even having lost them, she decided to go even farter just for guarantee. Now it was time to do everything that she had previously thought.

-----------------------------------

Dumbledore was starting to get worried, until the moment it far easier to discover who Limetor had not spoke with to with who de ha spoke, entering Arthur's office to see how he had fared he thought about that.

"Did you have discovered anything Arthur?"

"Nothing Albus until now everyone that I have spoken to have talked to Limetor on the week prior to his death, a death I just discovered that has been kept secret"

"How strange, the death of Limetor wouldn't be something that Cornelius would like to hide" spoke Dumbledore with a tired look.

"Yes, but that is were it gets interesting, because who is covering the case inst the minister but the new head of the law enforcement, Mr. Rathald VolcBont, that by the way is the only man that dint spoke to Limetor that I have been told"

"That is something to give attention. I will search Amelia to see how she is doing and ask her about the man that took her former position, don't overwork so to not call too much attention to yourself Arthur" and with these parting word he left the office.

-----------------------------------

Harry had just told his dream and vision, everyone that was present there stood completely still trying to understand all that he had just told, but sadly for them they dint had that time, because soon George would need to go back to the Diagon Alley, all the others would go up so to not appear like they had gone out when the Weasleys got back.

"I believe that you all can process this information a little faster, no one ever heard something about these names?" he asked.

"Limetor if I am not wrong is the patriarchy wizard family, the family name is something like arjundus, artudas, I don't remember it correctly, just know that they were all Slytherins and during the first rise of You-Know-Who they were suspected to be death eaters, but only the old patriarchy of the family was confirmed to be one" said Neville, surprising everyone that he knew so much.

"I believe that its enough, we shall have to deepen in that topic at a later time, after all our time is short and we still need to settle on some things" said Harry tired.

"What things?" Ginny asked him.

"Things like what will be your task until our next reunion" said Hermione.

"I need to study a little, is the year of my owls" spoke her.

"It was mine, of your brother, Neville and Hermione and we don't need much more study than our normal years" said Harry.

"All right" spoke Ginny trying to look mad, after all what girl could stay mad with Harry during a long time.

"Let's see, we are going to need news about the wizardry world, that will be your task Neville, Luna you could speak with your father for him to try again to make the article about the events of the Department of Mysteries, Ron and Ginny you will get the most important of the tasks and will need to count with two things" spoke Harry doing a mental math.

"What important thing and what two things are those?" asked Ron with a worried face, he do not think he was ready for another fight with death eaters.

"Both of you will organize this cave, make it look like a true living place, not only a cave, but something more close to a house that you can get. And the two things will be: The help of the twins and a little of my money" he then throw his wallet to George "No candies, I need you to buy all the books about transfiguration that you can find, and if there is any gold left after that buy also some books on oclumency, because we are going to need them to keep tricking Dumbledore and the order"

"You want us to decorate this cave?" spoke Ron looking insulted.

"You aren't going to decorate this place you are going to turn it into a kind of subterranean house-fortress, for that end you will need the books. With the transfiguration books, you will be able to do anything with this place. My part is to go to the Diagon Alley and make a visit to Fred and George to see how they are doing, after all I don't see them since a long time ago and to buy some books to me" spoke him and with a malicious smile finished "Of course I gonna drop some amount of gold and a list with instructions to buy some books that are forbidden to minors"

"Then we are decided, any suggestion or complain?" asked Ron on Harry behalf.

"What newspaper you want me to look?" asked Neville.

"The Daily Prophet and try to keep your eyes and ears open to see if you don't listen to any strange rumors, I am counting with you Neville" said Harry giving a light tap at Neville shoulders that looked very happy being useful. Seeing that no one else had anything to say he determined to end "Well, so this end our first reunion the next is scheduled to happen when Luna gets back from her journey, when that will be actually?"

"In three weeks time, more exactly two days before the mating season of the shuflinkites" answered her.

'Then it's settled our next reunion will be scheduled to happen in three weeks, don't forget to don't do any magic at any time, lets only try to do magic her in our HQ that is for all of us but Hermione and the twins, Hermione I am certain that you can do the scrolls without being noticed and the twins are already adults. And George tell Fred everything that happened here only when you both are alone, now I declare this reunion finished"

Everyone got from the cave trough the exit to the twins bedroom, George left quickly picking his broom and was gone after saying goodbye to them all. The rest of the group decided to go to see were Hedwing was and them wait for Mrs. Weasley. Molly Weasley arrived soon after that and made a huge dinner for the children, after that they were too much full to do anything but staying seated telling their day (with some modifications) to Mrs. Weasley and before they could even notice she was informing to Harry, Luna and Neville that it was almost time for them to go and that they should prepare themselves for it, because the portkeys would activate soon.

And it was then that an exhaust Harry got in his bedroom, placing Hedwing's cage on its place, he took off the backpack and stored his beloved Firebolt and finally at last dropped on his bed and descended in a deep sleep with only one thought.

"Things couldn't get better" and this time he was right, even if for only some days.

-----------------------------------

The castle was disorganized, but that was not a problem. She was in a secure place at last, now she would take all the luxuries that she dint had in a long time. Descending to the house elves, she informed them that was back and to the joy of the creatures, she informed them that she wanted the castle shining like a new one –not that it was in a bad state, for the contrary- and that she would take a bath.

Entering the bathtub she created some bubbles with her original wand –she had decided to left her original concealed in the castle and take her reserve on her place at the day of her escape- and doing a last powerful warning charm on the water she dozed off, a luxury she dint had since at least seven month.


	4. Chapter 3 Purchases and Business pt1

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. All the other original character and the plotline were created by me, but if you like to use any of them feel free to do so, just remember to say were it come originally from.

**AUTHOR NOTES:** I am really sorry about all the delay of this post, and its small size, but as long as my computer is out of comission this is all I could post because I had this part saved at my email, the REAL chapter three is 18k long so as you can notice this is only half of it, pending the answer for how badly damaged my compuder is I cant really saywhen I will be able to post the entire chapter and chapter four if it come to be the worst and I have lost everything then I can rewrite them both (but with uni and the like it would take forever). One thing I promise to all those that are reading this story and that is that the only thing that would make me abandon this story would be death itself. Well as soon as I get news about my computer I gonna atualize them at my profile. Since i am at a bad mood thanks to my computer no story comments this time, also I dont think I need to say again about the hel I am in need(not the computer one, the beta one). Good readin and please, please REVIEW!!

* * *

Purchases and Business

It had already been five days since Harry meeting with his friends on the Burrow, and he had finally convinced Dumbledore to allow him to go to Diagon Alley to buy some things he was on need and also to visit the twins shop, but with some conditions, of course. First, four members of the order would accompany him. Second, they would try to evade big crowds. Third, he should not speak or interact with any stranger. Once they had agreed upon everything, Prof. Dumbledore allowed him to go there, but he asked for Harry to wait some days before going because his Owls results were about to come and thus with them he could buy everything he needed in one go, avoiding the need for another trip later.

However, the time frame the Headmaster had given in had already passed and Sunday, the best day for the trip, was the day after tomorrow and there was no signal of his results, Harry was starting to doubt that the results would come in time. Nevertheless, he wanted then to arrive, not because of the visit, but because he really wanted to know his results. Some results could already foreseen, in history of magic he would get a dreadful or an troll, the same would happen in divination, his astronomy grade would also be bad, but not as bad as the others and he would probably go very well in DADA, the rest of his scores he dint had any idea.

Worried that his trip out of the Dursley's house would be canceled he decided writing to Prof. Dumbledore.

"_Dear Prof. Dumbledore,_

_I am still waiting for the letter with my grades; I believe that since it dint arrived until today it won't get here till Sunday. However, I still would like to go, because I need to get some money in Gringotts and need to go see Fred and George store. In addition, I believe that there isn't anything bad with me getting out of the house to stretch my legs, I disbelieve that there is any danger, after all if Voldemort plans anything I will know about it. Could you please answer me soon if I will still be able to go to Diagon Alley?_

_Since we are already talking about Voldemort, I would like to tell that I dint had any new vision, my scar has still to show any difference since last time._

_Sincerely Harry Potter"_

Harry reread the letter to see if he was missing anything and finally moved to Hedwing's cage, were is ever faithful owl was glancing at him already knowing that she would be going to take one letter to someone for her master.

"Are you ready for a long trip girl?" with an affirmative hoot he got her out of the cage and placed the letter on her leg, taking her to the window and giving her some owl treats he spoke again. "The letter is for Prof. Dumbledore, fly with care" and with another positive hoot he stretched his arm out of the window and she got out of his arm flying towards Hogwarts.

Harry stood there looking his owl disappear in the sky and then lied down on his bed. Having already done all his shores of the day he was freed to do whatever he wanted. Looking to the clock he saw that he had at least one more hour till the night.



Changing his clothes to something little more decent, and then counting his muggle money he got out of the house, stopping near the street he spoke.

"It's a beautiful evening, I think I going to have little walk around the neighborhood" and started to walk in the direction of the Park from were he would decides were he would go next.

- --

George had told his brother about everything that happened on Sunday in the morning of the next day. Seeing that he had stayed almost all day out yesterday, it was decided that Fred would go to Flourish and Blotts buy all the books that Harry had asked. But the business at the shop didn't collaborate and the walk to the book store had to wait for another day, after the third day of busy movement and being thus impossible to leave the shop to buy the books the two brothers had decided to contract more people to help them with the store. After much discussion the two had finally arrived at the conclusion to contract two people, Lee the great comrade of the two would be the first choice, but it was working as a narrator of quidditch games for a radio. The second choice would be somebody of the family, but currently the only ones available were Ron and Ginny, who were not really available because of the _"decoration"_ of their HQ.

They had decided to make a list of requirements and then see who that they knew fitted in them. During all the following day while they took care of the mass of young and adult wizards that went to the store to make purchases, they wrote down the things that they believed to be necessary for this kind of work, at the end of the day they had joined the two lists and had arrived at the following requirements: cheerful, likeable, trustworthy, not Slytherin, with sufficient disposal and energy, pretty and smart.

When the list was complete they had gone to their kitchen of the apartment to drink some butterbeer, they were talking about people who filled the requirements when the fireplace lit up.

"Fred, George are you there?" asked the head of a girl who had appeared in the flames.

"Yes Angelina my dear, we both are here" said Fred without taking his eyes off the list.

"How did you discover the address of our fireplace?" George asked looking at for the girl.

"I tried to speak with both of you in the burrow, but Ginny spoke to me that you had moved out of there and me got me the address after making me swear that I would not tell nothing about this for your mother" said the girl looking around the kitchen "Beautiful kitchen by te way"

"We are honored with your compliment. Did you hear it dear brother, this proves that somebody of our family learned something from our lessons" said Fred smiling to is brother.

"Without a doubt, there is also the bonus that she learned to give us cover, I would hate to see her pranking us" complemented George.



"Could you both leave aside whatever you are doing now?" she asked seeing that they apparently were writing down something very important.

"Clearly" they answered together.

"But why do you …"

"…want to know…"

"…about this?"

"I was speaking with Katie and she told me that she doesn't have anything to do right now and I am in the same situation, so I thought about going walk around to do something to pass the time, but only Katie and I would not be very amusing, then I was thought if you would not want to go together with us" said Angelina moving her head.

"Angelina my dear, I could never be able to refuse an invitation from you and I am certain that my brother Fred also would love to pass some time with charming Katie, but I dint thought that you would want to snog me so soon" and seeing the girl moving her head in a uncomfortable way he was certain that he had a bull's-eye, at the other side of Angelina fireplace she was with her face in a alive red color.

"Hey speaks for yourself! But I really think that it is not an bad idea to take a walk around _"to pass the time"_, I never knew that existed another way of saying to go someplace for a snogging session, but now I know" said Fred smiling.

"All right so, will you going to be able to go?" she asked.

"Without a doubt and looking at you I just had an idea to solve one of our problems. Says to me my dear Angelina, you and Katie would be interested in working for us in the WWW?"

- --

Harry was walking trough streets that he had never seen before, but that was what he wanted. After all the as far from the house of the Dursley it would be harder that somebody knew him and thus had listened to the things that the Dursley spoke about him.

Harry had already been walking around some fifteen minutes when he sighted a park of a reasonable size. The difference of this one and the one of privet drive was that this one was not made of pure sand, but was in truth a true natural park with a small forest and one small lake. The toys were unscathed, something that said that Dudley and is gang did not frequent that place.

Harry walked till he was near the border of the lake where there some seat made of stone underneath the shade of the trees, plopping down in one of those seats he started to quietly admire the effect of the light of the sun in the small lake. Harry started to think about how everyone would be on their respective missions, but decided to not follow that thought, if somebody tried to read his mind and ended up discovering those things in his mind he would end loosing the secret of their group.



Bending down and catching a handful of grass he brought it close to his nose and after one deep breath he started to smile and murmured for itself.

"I love the smell of grass, even more if it is fresh; it makes me remember the lands around Hogwarts"

"I also love the smell of fresh grass" said a strange voice behind Harry.

Turning over scared and placing his hand over his wand he saw the detainer of the voice, or better, the _girl __detainer_ that was also not alone.

"Hello, you perhaps live around the neighborhood?" asked he girl that had spoken before.

"Yes, I live some streets away from here and decided to walk a little to admire the afternoon and ended arriving here" answered Harry starting to easen.

"Ah that's interesting, me and my friend had the same idea, but we left with the idea for to come here look sun disappear in the horizon in the seat that we always use" said the girl that had been silent with a smile.

"Oh, I am sorry for being in your seat" said him starting to rise from the seat.

"You don't need to leave; the seat is big enough for three people. My name is Janne and this is my friend Lily, so what is your name?" the girl called Janne asked.

"My name is Harry, and is a pleasure to know both of you" said Harry in the more courteous way that he knew.

Both the girls had traded small smiles while the too plopped in the seat. While they were seating, Harry used that time of advantage to give a better look at how they were. Janne seemed to have the height of Harry eyes, had a pretty body and long black hair that seemed to shine together with her eyes that were a dark blue. Lily was little higher than her friend and had a body of perfectly delineated forms, her hair was a light chestnuts that was in a braid and had pretty eyes of a honey color with some green tones. They were two really pretty girls and seemed to take care very well of their appearances.

"Tell me Harry, what street do you actually live?" Janne asked looking at him.

"In Privet Drive number 4"

"Where do you study?" she once again asked.

"In a particular school that is in somewhere in Scotland" said Harry imagining what he could tell about itself and what he would not be able.

"Forgive me to make the question Harry, but why are you wearing clothes so big for your size?" Lily asked.

Harry was red and thought about a fast reply that did not revealed the conditions about how he lived, but dint arrive in none and thus decided to tell them the truth, was there anything bad that could happen from that?



"I am a orphan and live with my aunt and uncle and therefore use the old clothes of my cousin who seems to have some kinship with whales" said him quickly, then seeing the expression in the face of both the girls he was certain that he had said the wrong thing, as he rouse from the stone seat and looking at the lake he spoke "Its already late and I don't know very well the way from here to my house, so I think its best for me to get going. It was nice to know and to speak with both of you" and he started to leave the place but was stopped when he felt a hand holding its shirt.

"You can stay a little more, I believe that I know where is your street and can indicate the best way there thus saving a lot of time for you to get there" said Lily smiling, wishing that her question had not left the boy depressed.

Harry looked at the two girls who were smiling at him, the expression of astonishment and pity that they previously had was still there, but they seemed to be making their best effort to hide it. Then he decided to stay a little more time to please them, if he was late is guard would inform him.

And that was how Harry made two new friends of is age, who did not think bad of him for being an orphan and having to wear the gigantic clothes of its fat cousin and that thought that because of those things he was a person that should not be given attention. Then they had talked about many things, talked more and laughed about the funny stories Harry told them about his live with the Dursley's, just as them told him some funny things that happened between both of them.

Both Janne and Lily had just moved in and studied at an only girl's internal school, they strangely had prevented to speak more about their school. When they began questioning Harry about is school, he quickly thought about things that he could say and after some time noticed that he had sufficient things that he could say to them, so he told them that he was of an internal school of boys and girls, told about is friends and the things that they did –things lightly modified-, told about the twin brothers of is friend and the things that they made to bother the others and as they considered themselves the kings of the pranks and finally he told that is school was the reason of is uncle and aunt hate over him, because they hated everything that remembered or come from is parents, is parents had already matriculated him in the school the day he had been born and they also had left it paid, the fact that they had studied there dint help much and that he could only study there because of the insistence of the headmaster of the school that was a friend of is parents.

So two hours and half after he had left the house he said is farewell to them and promised to come back tomorrow to the park but a little before the time he had arrived today. Nearing his house Harry spoke looking at the door.

"It was really a good idea to follow Tonks advice, because I really appreciated this walk and I hope that others people also have" and entered the house.

Harry hardly knew that the person who was currently guarding him - Mundungus Fletcher- was sleeping when he left the house and was still sleeping when he got back, thus giving a 

report to Moody that the boy had made its chores around the house, and then had gone to is room to rest and nothing more.

- --

"_Dear Harry,_

_You are correct thinking that the delivery of your OWLs will take some more time to arrive, because the responsible for correct the OWLS have decided to revise all the tests with care in sight of events occurred during some of the tests._

_About your desire to go to Diagon Alley, even if I do not consider this a good moment, I have decided to let you go, because you have reason in wishing to leave the house a little. Go to Mrs. Figg at the 9:00 of the morning, there you will find your escorts. The rules for the visit are still the same ones and I hope that you follow them._

_Take care and in case you feel that you are in danger speaks with your escorts one of them will be taking one portkey for emergencies. Also inform me on any new visions that you may have and any sensation that comes from your scar._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot"_

Harry was happy for still being able to go to Diagon Alley as planned. Harry was seated in its bed, thinking if he really should say what he had planned to is 'family' at breakfast. As always be got in the bathroom washed his face and hands and made is way for the kitchen. Entering it he noticed that all the Dursley were already there, it was now or never.

Vernon Dursley noticed that is nephew had stopped at the door, but he dint said anything and got back to eat its bacons, when he raised his head again he saw that the boy was still there and also was apparently thinking about something.

"If you are waiting for an invitation to sit down, you can forget it" vociferated Uncle Vernon.

"I wanted to say something, if I am allowed to do so, off course" said Harry crossing his arms nervous.

"And what would it be?" asked to Uncle Vernon.

"I was thinking and would like that you all stopped speaking that I go to St. Brutus" seeing the face of its uncle to start to turn to a red color and knowing the signals of anger of his Uncle he decided to completed quickly what he had to speak "Because in case that somebody ask me how the school is I would not know what to say and then the people would find this strange and start to question your words" seeing the face of Aunt Petunia in horror about the realization of what he had said and that Uncle Vernon seemed a little thoughtful he decided to give the finishing blow "So I was thinking that you could say that I changed schools, a school in 

Scotland called Hogwarts, because then I go be able to speak a little more about the school and people would believe in this more easily"

Uncle Vernon face was again red in anger and between closed teeth he spoke.

"You want us to tell everyone that you are going to a school of freaks and thus ruin the good name of my family, give me a good reason to not put you in punishment right now" said him trying to control himself, something that was a new to Harry. The meeting with Moody was really doing wonders at his uncle.

"You don't need to tell what kind of people goes there…" then he had a fast thought "… I know you could say that the school is directed for one old man that knew my parents and that he insisted that I studied there, because thus I could listen a little more about my parents. And about the kind of people that go there you could say that it's a special and new school for students with learning difficulties" said Harry waiting for then to decide things.

Uncle Vernon seemed calm and started to consider what the freak had said, but it was really Aunt Petunia who spoke first.

"That wouldn't be a problem Vernon, les only say that St. Brutus could finally correct some of his problems of behavior and that this person that knew about its parents offered to place him in a school for children with learning problems, this would solve the problem of him not being able to know anything that the other kids of his age are learning" she told her husband, her real thoughts were that this would give her a new subject to gossip with the neighbors.

"All right then boy, but if you tell anyone something that can reveal the freak that you and the others of this school of yours are I will not answer for my actions" said Uncle Vernon and got back to eat is breakfast with fury, now completely ignoring his nephew.

Harry sat down it the table and started to eat gladly, after all, it was better to be dealt as a person not very intelligent than as a thief.

- --

Fred was buying the books that Harry had asked him with a big smile in face, this smile was due not for finally being able to leave the store, but because of the two new assistants they had contracted for the store.

"How could we not have thought about this before" murmured him catching some transfiguration books.

Angelina and Katie were doing an excellent work, George was there to help them if some problem happened, and finishing showing the supply of the store, and how the functioned the order delivery system and the security system- that obviously had been created by them-.

Another good point about this choice was that they could try to renegotiate their relationships with the girls, who always was one of a kind of friendship with some snogs and other things sometimes, perhaps now they could take the next step and finally get into a seriously and longer relationship.



He and George had decided to buy all the books about transfiguration that there were in the bookstore, as well as the ones about occlumency. It would not be a problem to spend a little of the money from the store with some useful things and the money was also from Harry-not that he knew about that, yet-, after the generous donation of the prize of the triwizards tournament they had decided that Harry would be a partner of them at their store, his part of the business would be the donation of starting money, something he had already made, and the divulgation of the store, everything that he would need to do was to say that he was one of the owners of the store and then business would increase tenfold -not that this was necessary-. So after a long talk the twin had decided that Harry would be the owner of twenty five percent of the store, others thirty would go for each one of the twins and the last fifteen percent would be sold for people that might be interested in the store in the future.

Fred checked one last time the shelves of transfiguration and occlumency and saw that he already had at least two of each book and decided to pay for them. As he was nearing the register he noticed a strange group there. Four people were arguing in another language, also as he got closer he noticed that they were two boys and two girls, all looking the same age of Ron. One of the girls appeared to be giving a piece of her mind to one of the boys that was not even paying attention to her and was browsing a book on the table, the other boy was gesticulating with his hands to the other girls who looked quite peeved at whatever the gests he was doing meant and was muttering something to him. Seeing that they were all worried in their arguing and the other boy browsing the book he gave a good look at them.

The girl muttering had a long black hair, but her hair also had some blond and dark blue streaks, and had pretty body with well delineated legs, as well as arms and hands well-taken care and also apparently delicate, her waist was well fine as well as the remaining portion of her body, but _"the important parts of the body"_ - as he and George called the ass and the breast of the girls, was the dream of consumption of any boyfriend and her face seemed to have been carefully treated, because it didn't showed any imperfection and her eyes were of a dark color, but what color he couldn't see, all this together made Fred classify her as dream girl . The boy gesticulating to her has an average body with a blonde hair, normal blonde, not malfoy blonde Fred added, but all is other traits dint attract any attention, so Fred classified him the normal boy. The other girl had a silver blonde hair with gold streaks, and if the other one was a dream this one could only be classified as a goddess, she dint had anything big, but in the perfect proportion to her body and also in perfect shape, so Fred subbed her as goddess girl. All he could notice about the last boy was that he wore eyeglasses and a big height nothing too big like those guys that Harry had called basquetball, or something like that, but alas he had a good height for someone of his age, the only thing that hadn't made Fred think as him being older was that he had looked once to the other girl and boy bickering and then he could see that his face was of a young person, Fred subbed him the strange boy.

Fred was thinking what language they were speaking since he couldn't even point a finger in it, because it really dint sounded like anything he had ever heard, and also were the hell had they come from, because they really weren't from Hogwarts, that he was sure. A sudden lull in the sound coming from them made Fred lookup, and be startled, for they were all looking directly at him, and he could swear that strange boy was smirking at him, but couldn't be sure, 

even facing him it was hard to find any traces in his face, he really deserved to be the strange boy.

"Do you want to speak to any of us? After all this would be the only reason for you to be observing us so intently, so if you desire to speaks do it soon, we don't have all the day" said dream girls getting closer to strange boy.

"Yeah, and if you want to try to take your chance with one of these lassies I feel sorry for ye bro, because one is quite fallen in love and the other don't play in that way" normal boy said and his words had the quickly reaction of waking both girls give a furious scream and start to scream at him in that unknown language, Fred could swear that one of them appeared to be blushing, deciding to save the poor guy Fred intervened.

"I was only going to pay for my purchases, but I saw you all and was curious because I've never saw any of you around Hogwarts, thus making me certain that you aren't students from there. So are you students of some another school, or are you like home-schooled?" he asked looking at strange boy.

"Go grab whatever you all want, I will not say again that money isn't a problem, and you better be quick, we should be going back to pack soon" said strange boy to the others that then left in the direction of the bookshelves he then looked at Fred and spoke "Go and pay for your purchases then, and the reply to your question is that we really aren't students at Hogwarts and were we really are is none of your business intruding boy" and followed the others.

"Intruding boy? I could live with a pranking boy, but intruding boy? Was it something I said to make him get angry with me?" he thought, immediately afterwards shaking his head he thought again "As if I gave a shit about what they think of me" arriving at the register he asked for any book that may not be in the shelves and finally paid for everything and got back toward the store.

The boy 'strange boy' was looked intently the redhead talk with the person in the register and finally pay for its purchases, when he was certain that he had left the store he turned over to the other and with a withering glance spoke slowly and calmly.

"Can't I go on a trip to buy something without all of you getting the attention of the entire store? Try to act normally for once, you aren't children anymore, but if you keep acting such as ones I will remember to treat you in kind, and I am shamed at you Livith, I thought my sister would at least keep a little of honor, but alas I appear to be wrong, now grab whatever you want and lets leave before you can get me in a even bad mood" said him quietly, but giving them the same anger as if he had been screaming.

- --

Ron and Ginny were going to the cave once or twice times per day, so far they had only been able to make all the dirt in it to disappear and had started to turn some parts of it plain. The true work would start after they got the transfiguration books, because with them they would be able to transform rocks and deformed rocks into solid and straight walls, pieces of 

twigs in objects of wood and finally small metal pieces in well bigger things. But that would be enough work fro them, initially it had been determined that they cleaned the place, turned the place the most plane they could and started to raise walls. Close to Harry birthday they should already have done everything, and then with the aid of Hermione they would be able to furnish the house.

Ron was seated in a small rock looking at the small lake that a water veil had created inside the cave, after some test made by Hermione she said that it water was pure and they could use it, but that was something for another time, right now they were having some difficult to look at all the cave with only the illumination of their wands, I was time for him to solve that problem.

Reading the charms book of last year he tried to memorize how to make a small crystal of any type to store some significant magical energy that would then make the crystal to radiate a light equal to the one of a torch.

Looking at the small glass crystal that it had asked is father to transfigurate of a rock; he looked at the book again and read the text about the spell again.

"The needed movement is that of a small circle with the wand pointing to the center of the crystal, the movement must be made clockwise. After the movement with the wand you need then to say clearly the spell that is iluminis, this will siphon a part of the wizard/witch raw magic to the crystal".

Ron did exactly what was said in the book and at the end of the movement with the wand spoke "_Iluminis "_. As soon as he finished to say the spell the crystal started to shine with the same intensity that of a torch, and he also felt a bit light headed because the drain in is magic. Ron looked at the book again to see how much time the crystal would keep illuminated.

"The duration of this magic depends on the magical power of the individual that cast the spell, normally it lasts the minimum of two weeks. Sufficiently powerful individuals able been able to keep it during much more time sometime being capable to make the crystal maintain the light during decades, such individuals also can make the generated light to be greater than the one generated by the average person. There is also the theory that different kinds of crystal maintain different timeframes, the most valuable the gem utilized, for longer it will work. There is an amethyst crystal was spelled by Merlin that shines with the force of one hundred torches. Such crystal is found at the top of the conference room of the head office of the International Confederation of Wizards".

"Wow, this proves how Merlin was powerful. I got to ask Harry to also try to enchant some, thus we can compare our magical powers" and started to levitate the crystal to the hole that he had created into a stalactite, where with luck the crystal would illuminate a good part of the cave.

Ginny seeing that Ron had obtained them some proper light as promised decided to make her part of the bargain, to place the rocks and pebbles at the places that they would be creating the walls.



And while she made this Ron was preparing to conjure the spell in the others four crystals that he had in hands.

- --

Remus was seated in the rest room of the HQ of the order of phoenix, in his front was the message of Drangni, a glass cup of coffee, and some parchments that contained some scribbles and an open book. The book was about the many ways to find clues in codified messages or in puzzles, so far the book had not helped in nothing.

He had decided that he would discover the reply for this enigma in the worst case till Monday. He would not disappoint the confidence that Dumbledore and all the order had given him. But the puzzle was proving to be very difficult, he already had looked at all the books on climatic effect, astronomical event and even on some special muggle dates, but so far he did not had anything that helped him discover the mysterious event that only those that knew what to look for would see it. This event was the key for the finding the remaining answer of the puzzle, so far he had noticed the highlighted numbers of days having as total 21 days, but at day 31 of the month there was nothing special beyond the anniversary of Harry, and even if the date was correct he couldn't know what to wait, because the event had been forgotten and lost.

Had let something to pass his attention? Reading once again the message he gave attention to each one of the words, seeing if changing the place of them he would have some more information. And after about one hour doing this he finally obtained something, a beautiful headache. Remus gulped down remaining portion of coffee that was left, as soon as he finished he lowered the cup and was looking at bottom of the cup hoping that there was some kind of divination that would allow him to see the future at the bottom of a cup with some drops of coffee.

Looking at the bottom of the cup he did not started to shaken or its vision to start to blurry, things that would signal that he was going to have a vision of the future. No, he dint had nothing of this kind, but he noticed a strange thing, one drop acting as a loupe and was increasing a word. The increased word by the drop was "less" and it was before the 3.

Suddenly Remus had a realization.

"Now its clear, less 3 days" and quickly scanning the remainder of the letter he aloud said again "Less 1 day " recalculating the result he quickly got the total of 13 days.

Looking at the calendar that was under some parchments he placed one finger on the day where the letter had been sent and counted the thirteen days. Catching a parchment that was a little less written than the others he wrote "23 of July of 1996".

"This will be the day of the forgotten and lost event, after it we will have five days to speak with them, giving us the days 24, 25, 26, 27 and 28 to find the day correct to speak with them" murmured he rereading the letter and then murmuring again "day 28 can't be, because he said that they would be using one day to prepare to disappear forever, this would certainly happen at the last day, thus discarding day 28, we still have left the days 24, 25, 26 and 27. This already 

is a great help, but it's not yet sufficient" and he got back to study the message, this time taking care to look at each of the phrases and stopping to see the meanings of them and not the meaning they would give him if the words were changed of place.

- --

"Ginny did you saw any of the twins?" asked Mrs. Weasley

Looking at her mother and then to her brother she quickly thought.

"I and the Ron promised to them that we would not say anything about them moving out, I need to think about what I would say if I really dint know about it" and looking at her mother giving her a smile she said "Not mother, they must be at work, but why do you ask?"

"It's because that I have the sensation of not seeing them in at least one week, but it's all right then, I going to use this advantage that they are at work and to give a good cleaned at their room" and she went up the stairs. Ginny and Ron had looked at each other, suddenly Ron raised a hand with five fingers raised and started to lower each one as soon as he lowered the last one they heard the shout of their mother. Ron smiled and left the kitchen as fast as he could and Ginny not wanting to be the one to try to calm her mother quickly followed him.

- --

Harry had already done all of his tasks of the day and the week, because as previously combined he would only have the free Sundays if he dint had any task to do. Having still enough time until the time he planned to go to the park where he was yesterday and then be able to speak again with Janne and Lily. He had liked to talk with the girls; therefore although they seemed to have noticed his clothes they seemed to care about it and there was also the fact that they were truly pretty in his opinion. He thought funny the fact that one of them had the same name of his mother; this was perhaps some kind of signal that he was making the right choice leaving the house a little.

But still having to wait around an hour or two before he started going to the park, so he decided to use that time to his advantage and ended up reading a little of the transfiguration books that he had with him. After Moody's had that delicate talk with Uncle Vernon, he was allowed to have all of his freakish thing in his bedroom, but he would need to hide them when the Dursley had visits -Harry was forbidden to receive any kind of visits-. Thinking about this and thanking Moody for whatever he had done with Uncle Vernon he started to read his last year books of transfiguration.

"I doubt that Ron and Ginny are doing very well, I only hope that they at least prepare the place for Hermione" thought him turning idle going through the pages of the book until he found the ones about transfigurating some kind of rock for another.

After a good time reading the book he decided to go take a bath and then go to the park, when he came back of his bath already with the clothes that he would went out he looked at the bedroom to see if everything was organized in its room, catching his wand in the desk, he already leaving the room when he looked at the bricks that formed one of the feet's of his bed.



"Why not" he thought pointing the wand the bricks, he remembered that a huge concentration was necessary so that the magic worked correctly, he also would need to have a mental picture of the object and how he wanted it to become.

"_Accio _brick" he spoke and one of the bricks left the place were it was to stop closer to Harry when he ended the spell, he would only need one of them. Looking at the only brick that remained holding the bed -thus making it to stay uneven-, concentrating and imagining the brick to transforming into concrete and in the form of the feet of the beds of Hogwarts.

When he believed that he was ready he did the spell, with a smile he pocketed the wand and admired the final result of his work. The brick appeared to have turned with success into concrete color and had a form similar to the one that he had imagined. That was a good start and the bed apparently had become even during the spell, looking at the other brick he thought with a smile.

"And now I have something to hold the door" and finally he started to make his way to leave the house, only stopping close to the street and saying aloud that he would walk to the park -so that whoever was on guard duty today understood its exit of the house- and started to walk the way that had used to come back yesterday. The person this time on guard duty was Tonks that was happy that Harry was finally leaving the house a little.

- --

"Hey Fred how much time do you think that it will take?" George asked smiling behind the register at his brother.

"I don't know it would depend on how much time she will scream at Ron and the Ginny. On the other hand it was good that it occurred today, that way I already can give this to them" and raised the shop bags that contained the books that he had bought.

"One thing done, one still left. When we are going to start to do you-knows-what?" he asked and then he looked at Angelina and Katie that were helping the customers.

"As soon as possible" answered Fred placing the bags behind the register and then he too looked at the girls and whispered to his brother "We should speak with Harry to know when he plans to invite more people"

"We can ask him when he comes to visit us, speaking about that old dung appeared here to inform that tomorrow is the day, but that we shouldn't speak about it to anyone" said George receiving the payment from an customer "Thank you and never forgets, all day is a good day for pranks"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT THE HOUSE AND NOT SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT TO YOUR FAMILY, I DID NOT GIVE THIS KIND OF IRRESPONSIBLE EDUCATION TO YOU" screamed from the entrance of the shop a voice well known by the twins.

"Dear Angelina could you assume the register, I and Fred will go play host to this human howler, that attends as our mother, as well as Ginny and Ron in our apartment" seeing the smile in the face of the said girl and the positive wave from her he continued "Thank you, 

mother, Ron, Ginny please follow me, I will show our installations to you" and he left for the backdoor of the store.

"YOU COULD HAVE INFORMED ME, IMAGINE TO HAVE TO DISCOVER THROUGH A NOTE THAT YOU HAD LEFT THE HOUSE AND EVEN WORSE WAS TO STILL SAY THAT IN IT THAT WE DONT CARE ABOUT YOU" vociferated Mrs. Weasley.

"Dear mother, that was the conclusion that we arrived when you in placed us in punishment after sending to Ginny a toilet seat from Hogwarts" said Fred who walked at the side of his brother with a smile.

"Precisely mother, now that we already are enough close to each others you could stop to shout. About us moving out, it would happen one day or another and you knew that, when Bill and Charlie left I do not remember to have seen you to go on such tantrum, does that means that we are your favorite children?" George asked looking at his mother with a smile.

"You all know that I always treated you all as equal ones and that you have the same space in my heart of mother who all my sons and daughter have and its clearly that my heart also has its special place for the your father" said she a little embarrassed.

"So sorry of our friend" said Fred taking away a fake tear.

"Really, will he be able to support this news?" said George making a saddened face while he opened the door of the apartment.

"About whom you are speaking?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a worried face.

"Who else could it be my dear mother, if only our dear, illustrious, famous, charming one…" started to say George.

"... Gallant, courageous, intelligent, with a golden heart…" kept going Fred.

"… protective of us all, the savior o the maidens in danger, lover of" was continuing George.

"STOP! Now tell me about who you are speaking after all?" asked her with an annoyed face.

The two had seated in the couch and with a smile they had looked at one another they gave one big theatrical sigh and spoke together.

"Of Harry, imagine when he discover that he doesn't have a place in your heart and that he will need to be satisfied with the that he has in little Gin-Gin Heart, poor bloke will be devasted"

Molly Weasley was almost as red as Ginny that started throwing all the cushions that were close to her at the twins, which in turn had returned fire with theirs. The best way to distract their mother with other things always fulfilled the purpose of placate her anger.

"I forbid you to say such nonsense as this to him and stop with these stupid thoughts I want that you know that Harry is like a son to me and therefore also has its place in my heart" said her giving a ugly look to Ginny so that she stopped stir up the twins.



"All right mom, we promise to not tell Harry that you don't really love him and nor shall we tell the remaining of the family that we are your favorite children" said Fred with a smile.

"Now let's drop those annoying familiar issues aside, come mom I gonna show you the place" said George rising and taking Mrs. Weasley with him.

Ron and Ginny were about to follow their mother when they saw Fred looking at them with a smile.

"What is the problem Fred?" asked Ron with fear from the reply.

"You don't have any idea of what is inside these packages, so I will say it now to free us of wasting time with you trying to guess it. Here are the things that Harry asked for me to bought to be used in you-knows-where, and we decide to collaborate and we ended up buying everything that there was about the subjects in the store, we had that to spend a little of our money, but that is not a problem and before I forget to say, we bought two units of each" with a wave of his wand he had turned the packages to the size of matchsticks "About the mirrors we will bee seeing what we can do soon"

Ron caught the shrunken packages with a smile and put them in his pockets, at this instant their mother came back smiling accompanied by George who seemed to be finishing to say something.

"…we still intend to go to the burrow at the family meetings -we would never lose the table duels- and in the holidays, but as you can see we have plenty of rooms for you in case you wish to stay some days here".

"It's all right, I already knew that you would need to move out to somewhere closer to your shop when it started to have a gigantic profit, and for what I saw you already even contracted other employees" she said with a certain pride for her children.

"It's ok my dear mother and the address of our fireplace here is home of the Weasley's twins" said Fred as if he had been participating of the chat since the beginning.

"Can I use the fireplace to inform your father where we are so that he comes here after the work to also know the place?" asked her.

"Off course mom, our fireplace is your fireplace"

- --


End file.
